Clarity
by overflakkie
Summary: Mereka bertemu di ruang badan konseling, dengan tujuan yang berbeda. "Kim Taehyung, ingin menguasai dunia." / "Park Jimin, ingin menguasaimu. Kalau bisa." A BTS Fanfiction. VMIN. Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin. [CHAPTER 7 UPDATE!]
1. Prologue

Clarity

Mereka bertemu di ruang badan konseling, dengan tujuan yang berbeda. "Kim Taehyung, ingin menguasai dunia." / "Park Jimin, ingin menguasaimu. Kalau bisa." A BTS Fanfiction. VMIN. Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin.

.

.

 _ **BANGTANSONYEONDAN**_ _ **belong to**_ _ **BIGHIT ENTERTAINMENT**_

 **WARNING!**

 _typo(s), Mature Content (language, alcohol, sex, etc), AU, OOC, and etc._

 **PAIR**

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

.

 _ **Hello, welcome back with vmin! This vmin is special for**_ _ **Rices_friedtofu**_ _ **yang kepanasan karena vmin ya ya yes aku punya partner fangirl vmin /plak/ and my one and only**_ _ **Alestie!**_ _ **Thanks ada namaku nyempil di chap terakhir captivated aku bahagia :'3**_

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1 : Prologue**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung mendesah panjang, seluruh peralatan _kerja_ nya tengah diseret dengan tidak elitnya. Dirinya pun digiring ke pesisir neraka, atau mungkin pintu surga karena selama ini dialah yang mendiami neraka.

Taehyung di dorong masuk oleh salah satu anggota komisi kedisiplinan ke ruang konseling. Di sana sudah ada makhluk sejenis dengan yang menyeretnya duduk santai dengan rambut belah dua berwarna coklat yang lumayan.

"Jadi, Kim Taehyung- _ssi_?" Katanya kalem saat melihat Taehyung duduk sofa depannya dengan amat tidak sopan.

"Ya kau tahu itu. Kurasa kita tidak perlu berkenalan lagi." Taehyung mengangkat salah satu kakinya untuk ditumpang di atas kaki lainnya, bersandar pada sandaran sofa karena Ia benar-benar lelah dan ingin beristirahat.

"Kita butuh perkenalan formal untuk saling kenal," siswa itu membuka _blazer_ hitam ciri khas komisi kedisiplinan, menyampirnya asal ke tempat kosong di sampingnya dan menatap Taehyung sambil tersenyum. "Park Jimin, kelas 2-1. Anggota komisi kedisiplinan."

"Kim Taehyung, kelas 2-3," Taehyung mengangkat alisnya, tak menyambut uluran tangan Jimin untuk berjabat tangan dan membuat Jimin kembali menarik tangannya. "Dan aku tak yakin ... anggota komisi kedisiplinan mana yang menindik telinganya?"

"Aku, contohnya." Jimin menyentuh tindikkan di telinga kanannya, lalu tersenyum ke arah Taehyung. "Mau langsung ke acara inti atau mau basa-basi sambil minum kopi denganku?"

"Apa di ruang ini tidak punya _wine_ atau sejenisnya? _Shoju_ pun sebenarnya aku tak masalah. Aku minum dengan baik." Taehyung menatap sekeliling, menatap ruangan yang sudah berkali-kali Ia masuki dan belum bosan untuk dipijak kembali.

"Kurasa kau hanya kuat minum satu botol _Shoju_ saja, Taehyung- _ssi_." Jimin beranjak dari sofa dan menuju ke lemari pendingin di sudut ruangan, mengambil dua kaleng _cola_ berwarna merah dengan merek terkenal. Ia melempar salah satunya kepada Taehyung. "Tangkapan yang bagus."

"Aku minta _shoju_ , astaga." Taehyung membuka tutup kalengnya tak sabar dan menenggaknya dengan haus—jujur saja Ia amat sangat haus setelah pertempuran dengan sekolah sebelah yang merepotkan.

" _Toh_ diminum juga, munafik." Jimin tertawa dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Taehyung. Melihat Taehyung tertawa dibalik tegukannya dan hampir tersedak karenanya.

"Aku ingin _shoju._ Dan aku sangat kuat minum—siapa namamu tadi?"

"Jimin, Park Jimin." Jimin menggoyangkan kalengnya, menatap dengan seksama Taehyung yang kelupaan namanya dan membersihkan mulutnya dari bekas tersedak.

"Ahiya, Jimin. Aku sungguh kuat. Mungkin kau saja yang baru minum satu teguk dan sudah merengek ingin muntah." Taehyung menaruh kalengnya yang kosong, bersendawa kecil dan bernafas lega hausnya telah hilang. Lalu Ia kembali menatap Jimin dengan ekspresi bingung, "Tunggu," Taehyung berpikir keras, mengerutkan alisnya. "Kukira kau akan mencatat namaku lalu menceramahiku selama satu setengah jam _non-stop_ atau memanggil guru Kim?"

Jimin tertawa mendengarnya, menaruh kalengnya yang masih isi setengah dan menatap Taehyung dengan senyum miringnya.

"Ah! Atau jangan-jangan kau mau menginterogasiku? Menaruh obat hipnotis di dalamnya yang membuatku akan bicara jujur?" Taehyung mengerjap, mengangkat kedua kakinya naik ke sofa dan menekuknya lalu memeluknya defensif. "Katakan! Kau melakukannya _'kan_ bedebah?!"

"Bedebah?" Jimin tertawa, amat sangat keras mendengar pernyataan Taehyung yang begitu konyol. "Aku tidak melakukan hal itu. Jika aku mempunyai obat hipnotis akan kugunakan untuk merampok _bank_ , sialan."

"Kau pintar juga, percuma sia-sia jika digunakan padaku." Taehyung tertawa dan menurunkan kakinya kembali, "Jadi, aku disini hanya di ajak minum _cola_ dan mengobrol dengan manusia sepertimu?"

"Yap, beruntunglah kau tidak disuruh mengobrol dengan burung camar."

"Aku suka mengobrol dengan mereka. Tapi Anjing lebih menyenangkan untuk di ajak mengobrol."

"Kau _'kan_ sejenis dengan anjing."

"Sialan."

"Ya, aku memang sialan."

Taehyung dan Jimin saling menatap, lalu tertawa kemudian sampai berurai air mata. Keduanya seperti mendapat suatu rangsangan telepati yang membuat mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain meski arah obrolannya benar-benar _ngawur_.

"Jadi Kim Taehyung- _ssi_ —"

"Hei Jimin, aku sulit mengingat nama orang tapi punyamu enak untuk diingat." Taehyung menjilat bibir bawahnya, menatap Jimin yang mengangkat alis mempertanyakan pernyataan Taehyung yang begitu keluar dari topik. "Kurasa aku akan cocok berteman dengan komisi kedisiplinan yang sepertimu."

"Jangan memotong ucapanku berandalan amatir." Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangannya defensif, membiarkan Jimin melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Mari kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini," kata Jimin sambil mengenakan kembali _blazer_ hitamnya. "Di _Lunar_ _Moon Bar_ , tepat pukul sembilan. Kau yang traktir."

"Oke. _Call_ _—_ bagaimana bisa aku yang traktir?!"

"Sebagai ganti hukumanmu. Ah, atau mau membersihkan toilet sekolah satu bulan penuh? Bonus dendanya kira-kira hmm—"

"Oke tak usah disebut. Aku yang traktir. Satu botol saja ya? Keuanganku menipis bulan ini aku belum mendapat _order_."

" _Call._ "

.

.

Kira-kira, begitulah pertemuan Taehyung dan Jimin.

.

.

 **-To Be Continued-**


	2. Who Are You?

Clarity

Mereka bertemu di ruang badan konseling, dengan tujuan yang berbeda. "Kim Taehyung, ingin menguasai dunia." / "Park Jimin, ingin menguasaimu. Kalau bisa." A BTS Fanfiction. VMIN. Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin.

.

.

 _ **BANGTANSONYEONDAN**_ _ **belong to**_ _ **BIGHIT ENTERTAINMENT**_

 **WARNING!**

 _Typo(s), Mature Content (language, alcohol, sex, etc), AU, OOC, and etc._

 **PAIR**

Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin

.

.

 _ **ENJOY**_

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2 : Who Are You?**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung tak habis pikir Ia dilepaskan begitu saja setelah menjanjikan satu botol _vodka_ kepada komisi kedisiplinan aneh itu. Ia benar-benar baru pertama kali melihatnya—atau memang Taehyung yang tak pernah mempedulikan sekitar.

Ia berjalan ke atap sekolah, menatap langit yang sudah mulai menguning dan hawanya mulai dingin. Ia mengeluarkan satu batang rokok dari saku seragamnya, menyalakan pematik api dan mengisapnya dalam-dalam sebelum menghembusnya lembut ke udara.

"Kukira kau tertangkap dan dijadikan tumbal untuk membersihkan kotoran orang."

Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati kawan satu _genk-_ nya berjalan santai mendekati sambil melempar ponsel berlogo buah apel yang telah digigit ke tangan Taehyung. "Kau meninggalkannya di markas."

"Yo, terimakasih." Taehyung mendudukan dirinya di lantai beton, bertumpu pada kedua tangannya untuk bersandar pada angin sementara dua jarinya masih menggamit sebatang nikotin yang masih menyala.

Ada ribuan cabang yang masing-masing bercabang kembali tengah menjalar menumbuhi otak Taehyung, ada begitu banyak pertanyaan tak terjawab maupun retoris masih menulis rapi di pikirannya, membuat puluhan spekulasi sementara tentang seluruh tanda tanyanya soal kejadian hari ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana caranya kau selamat?" Sungjae duduk di samping Taehyung, ikut memandang luasnya langit yang tingkat kebiruannya mulai memudar. Ada difraksi dari cahaya matahari yang membuat seluruh benda di sana pun seolah berwarna jingga.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak mengerti." Taehyung kembali memikirkan dirinya dan Jimin di ruang badan konseling tadi, mencari beberapa benang-benang petunjuk untuk membuatnya mengerti apa isi kepala Park Jimin sebenarnya. "Kau kenal Park Jimin?"

"Tentu, dia orang pertama yang paling terkenal. Nomor duanya kau. Nomor tiganya aku." Sungjae mengeluarkan satu bungkus rokok dari saku celananya, mengambil sebatang dan menjepitnya di antara dua bibir tebalnya. Rasa manis sudah menguar di bibirnya meski Ia belum menyulut puntungnya dengan api.

"Aku tak peduli soal peringkat siapa yang paling terkenal." Taehyung mengoper pematik apinya pada Sungjae dan ditangkap dengan baik oleh si penerima.

"Oke baiklah, dia anggota komisi kedisiplinan. Betul?"

"Ya, aku bertemu dengannya tadi."

Sungjae melirik ke arah Taehyung sambil menyalakan pematiknya, mendapati fakta bahwa yang mengurusi catatan buruk Taehyung adalah seorang Park Jimin.

"Katakan padaku tentang Park Jimin. Aku ingin semua fakta terkecilnya."

.

.

Park Jimin, kelas 2-1, peringkat pertama sekolah dengan nilai hampir sempurna di setiap sudut pelajarannya. Selalu bersaing dengan Jeon Jungkook untuk menempati puncak teratas gunung ujian semester. Lahir dari keluarga berada, desas-desus bilang ayahnya pemilik yayasan sekolah sehingga namanya begitu bersih dari satu coret kasus buruk pun di sekolah.

Terampil dalam bidang olahraga, seni dan sains. Medali emas olimpiadi kimia, anggota terbaik klub _dance_ dan pemain tetap dalam tiap pertandingan klub _boxing_ sekolah. Ada banyak wanita yang menyatakan cinta namun Park Jimin hanya bermain-main dengan mereka. Selebihnya, Sungjae tak tahu apa-apa lagi soal Jimin.

Taehyung berjalan menendangi aspal jalanan untuk sampai ke apartemennya. Motornya rusak, bung. Salahkan serangan mendadak sekolah sebelah yang membuatnya harus banting setir dan menabrakan motor kesayangannya ke trotoar terdekat. Naik bus dan berjalan kaki dari halte akan menjadi kebiasaan barunya selama satu bulan kedepan.

Angin malam yang menerpa menembus kemeja tipis Taehyung, luka-luka di tubuhnya akibat beberapa hantaman tangan juga ikat pinggang lawannya belum sempat Ia sembuhkan. Ia masih berpikir kenapa Jimin melepasnya begitu saja, tanpa memberi syarat hukuman apapun kecuali satu botol alkohol. Apa Jimin begitu meremehkannya? Tentu saja, Taehyung bukan tandingannya. Meski di sisi lain Ia diuntungkan, Taehyung tetap merasa butuh penjelasan sepanjang dua lembar essay untuk pelepasan sukarelanya ini.

"Park Jimin, hmm."

Dan mulai detik itu, ada nama Park Jimin mulai mendaftar di susunan nama yang harus Taehyung ingat untuk jangka waktu yang lama.

.

.

Datang sebelum pukul delapan adalah hal yang menakjubkan bagi Taehyung, dan itu terjadi hari ini. Ia bangun begitu pagi dengan kepala yang berat dan mengambil bus kedua lalu sampai lima belas menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Ada satu dua decakan kagum dari teman sekelasnya karena mendapati Taehyung yang namanya menjadi _top score_ terlambat, kini datang cukup pagi.

"Woah, Kim Taehyung, kesurupan setan macam apa datang sepagi ini?" Itu Jung Hoseok, teman sekelasnya yang cukup dekat dengannya. Selebihnya hanya sebatas kenal dan takut jika ditatap oleh Taehyung.

"Setan arwah nenekmu," Hosoek terkekeh sebentar mendapati jawaban tidak hangat dari Taehyung. "menyingkir, aku mau ke toilet."

Taehyung berjalan ke arah toilet pria terdekat, lalu mendapti postur tubuh yang begitu familiar dan masih segar di otaknya tengah berbincang asik dengan seorang guru. Dan dugaannya benar, itu Park Jimin. Jimin tertawa kecil lalu menawarkan diri untuk membantu mengangkut setumpuk kertas milik guru bahasa Korea yang sudah kolot, dan pergi berjalan beriringan bersamanya.

Berjalan begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan apapun lagi, Taehyung menyimpulkan bahwa Jimin memang benar adanya seorang teladan dan idola sekolah. Tapi perjalanan santainya ke toilet begitu terganggu saat ada teladan sekolah yang minta untuk ditraktir ke bar khusus orang berumur dua puluh tahun ke atas.

Ia mengedik bahu saat dipikir sangat tak bermanfaat untuk memikirkan hal demikian. Lalu berjalan dengan lancar ke toilet dan kembali ke kelas untuk tertidur di pelajaran sejarah dunia yang memuakkan.

.

.

"Sial kapan mulut brengseknya itu berhenti kumur-kumur di depan kelas." Taehyung bergerutu sambil mencoret-coret kasar buku catatannya, berdoa untuk petir tiba-tiba menyambar kepala botak guru kimianya dan membuatnya pingsan di tempat. Matanya berusaha untuk terus terbuka sementara alam bawah sadarnya sudah mencapai mimpi indah. Jika tidak untuk guru pembunuh bayarannya ini, Ia tidak akan rela menahan kantuk sampai sebegini susah.

"Kim Taehyung?"

"Ya?" Taehyung menjawab seadanya, menatap ke arah gurunya dengan wajah mengantuk seperti _sloth_.

"Bisa kau jawab pertanyaan nomor 2?"

Taehyung dengan gelagap membuka buku pembimbing kimianya dan mencari nomor juga halaman yang dimaksud dengan bantuan bisikkan kawan di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak memperhatikan penjelasanku sedari tadi, Tuan Kim?"

Taehyung memutar mata dan melempar bukunya asal, Ia sudah susah payah menahan kantuk agar tak ditarget guru itu tapi tetap saja Ia mendapat lemparan batu. "Ya, pelajaranmu membosankan. Aku jamin semua yang ada disini juga mengantuk sepertiku, tapi mereka dengan berbaik hati menahan kantuknya—"

Seluruh kelas menengok ke arah Taehyung saat Taehyung berucap dengan tanpa saringan sama sekali, mulutnya perlu dicuci untuk bisa menjaga nyawa satu kelas yang terancam.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Kim Taehyung?!" Guru Kim menyalak, telinganya memerah mendengar pernyataan Taehyung yang tentu saja amat sangat menyulut emosi bagi guru mana pun.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin keluar." Taehyung bangkit dari kursinya, menciptakan bunyi derit bising yang bergema karena suasana kelas yang diam dan tegang. "Sampai jumpa."

Dan Taehyung keluar dari kelasnya tanpa suara gangguan apapun lagi, Taehyung dapat menebak Guru Kim sudah bosan untuk berteriak dan menyeret Taehyung untuk diceramahi panjang-panjang tanpa membuahkan hasil yang berguna.

Taehyung membuka ponselnya, mengetikkan kata ajakan membolos di grup percakapan dirinya dan kawan-kawannya. Tapi selama lima belas menit Ia berjalan tidak ada yang membaca pesannya. Ia juga tak bisa ke atap untuk membolos karena tangga disana tengah dalam perbaikan. Ia tak mau repot-repot mati karena membolos.

Ia berjalan mengitari sekolah sebelum sampai ke gudang penyimpanan bangku-bangku lama dan tak terpakai, alternatif terakhirnya untuk membolos selain atap sekolah dan unit kesahatan—ada banyak orang di unit kesehatan jadi Taehyung mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi kesana.

"Permisi," kata Taehyung, sebenarnya tak diperlukan sapaan tersebut karena ruangan itu selalu kosong. Dan betapa terkejutnya Taehyung saat dua buah netranya menangkap sesosok manusia tengah duduk santai sambil menggamit rokok di bibirnya. "Oh, hai Taehyung- _ah_."

"Kau ... " Taehyung menatap orang itu, lalu melupakan ribuan pertanyaannya dan memilih berdiri di sudut lain ruangan setelah menutup pintu besi yang hampir berkarat itu. "Tuan komisi kedisplinan bolos juga, eh?"

Jimin tertawa kecil, menyembur asapnya ke arah Taehyung dan membuang abunya ke lantai yang terbuat dari semen. "Aku mendapat dispensasi untuk pelatihan olimpiade untuk satu hari penuh, dan sudah selesai lima menit lalu."

"Dan kau mendapat untung untuk tidak masuk kelas sampai pulang nanti, _Shit._ Kau begitu beruntung." Taehyung bersandar pada dinding, menikmati wangi _mint_ rokok yang menguar dari asap yang dihembus Jimin.

"Betul sekali."

Taehyung tertawa kecil, menatap Jimin dengan begitu rendah sambil mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat beberapa berita di media sosialnya. "Kau tahu, kau itu begitu menjijikan."

"Wow, kau orang pertama yang menyebutkannya. Aku tersanjung." Jimin berdiri, lalu berdiri di hadapan Taehyung yang masih tak berpindah pandang dari ponselnya. "Biasanya mereka memanggilku tampan. Sebutkan tiga alasan kenapa aku menjijikan."

"Aku tak mau boros dengan tiga, aku hanya butuh satu." Taehyung, menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Menatap mata Jimin seolah tengah beradu siapa yang lebih kuat tatapan tajamnya. "Kau begitu palsu, dan memuakkan."

"Ups, itu dua poin, Bung."

"Aku anggap itu satu, aku tak pandai berhitung dengan ucapan." Taehyung tersenyum miring, menyimpulkan beberapa kata yang akan dikeluarkannya untuk mencerca Jimin. Ia hanya begitu membenci pria ini sekarang, berbeda dengan saat pertama kali Ia bertemu dengan Jimin. "Aku tak suka dengan orang munafik sepertimu. Mencari perhatian dengan tabiat malaikatmu di depan banyak orang, dan menjadi iblis di belakang punggung mereka."

"Aku tidak pernah mengakui diriku malaikat, tapi karena kau mengakuinya, aku juga akan mengakuinya." Jimin tersenyum, menatap Taehyung dalam-dalam dan mencoba memenangkan pertempuran tanpa deklarasi yang Jimin tak tahu berasal dari percikan masalah yang mana. "Aku tidak membuat masalah denganmu, aku melepaskanmu dengan baik, apa kau punya masalah pribadi denganku sehingga berujar demikian?"

"Tidak, aku tidak punya masalah pribadi denganmu. Aku tak se-level dengan orang sepertimu, aku hanya rendahan. Sungguh." Taehyung melipat tangannya di belakang kepala, menggunakannya untuk bantalan agar tak terlalu keras saat belakang kepalanya bersandar pada tembok. "Tapi, melihatmu tadi pagi begitu menebar kebaikan dan melihatmu sekarang berbuat dosa di belakang, kurasa kau yang lebih rendah dariku."

"Jika merokok dan membolos adalah dosa, hidupmu juga demikian. Bung."

"Hidupku sudah delapan puluh persen dosa sejak dulu, dan aku tidak menutup-nutupinya seperti dirimu. Kau orang termunafik yang pernah aku temui." Taehyung tersenyum begitu bangga dengan huruf-huruf yang dikeluarkan dari mulutnya, memprovokasi Jimin dan membuatnya menatap dengan marah. "Aku yakin, bahkan orang tuamu tak tahu kau seperti ini. Teman satu kelasmu, sahabatmu—Oh apa kau punya hal semacam itu? Aku yakin tidak, karena dirimu terlalu tinggi untuk berpijak di tanah bersama orang lain. Teruslah terbang di langitmu sendirian."

Jimin menggapai kerah Taehyung, menariknya hingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan dan menatapnya tanpa ada kata ragu di pancarannya. "Tahu apa kau tentang aku?"

"Hmm, apa ya?" Taehyung memasang wajah berpikirnya dengan cara yang bagi Jimin begitu menyebalkan. "Kau anak kepala yayasan; selalu sendiri di kelas dengan tumpukan buku setebal buku telepon; anggota kedisplinan yang memakai tindik, merokok, membolos dan mengajakku ke bar; dan berlindung di segala kekuasaan yang kau miliki. Benar?"

Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan kobaran amarah yang membakar ujung kepalanya, jantungnya tak ingin berdegup pelan-pelan dan Ia ingin marah dengan ungkapan Taehyung meski sepenuhnya benar. Ia melepas cengkraman kerahnya, dan membuang tatapan ke arah lain. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku."

Hanya ada segelintir orang yang benar-benar mengerti siapa itu Jimin, mengapa dia seperti itu, bagaimana kehidupannya, dan poin-poin lainnya yang khalayak tak tahu. Banyak yang ingin mendekati untuk sekedar mencari informasi, tapi Jimin akan selalu memberi tanda merah dan berlalu meninggalkannya.

Taehyung balas menarik kerah Jimin, sedikit mengangkatnya dan mencengkramnya teramat kuat tak ingin kalah dari Jimin barusan. "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu jika kau terus berada dibalik topeng kepalsuanmu itu, bajingan? Kau hanya perlu keluar dan menunjukkan wujudmu yang asli. Itu saja." Taehyung tersenyum, melepaskan kaitan jari di kerah Jimin dengan pelan dan memundurkan badannya. "Aku yakin hanya aku disini yang tahu seluruh tinta hitammu, dibalik kain putihmu yang bersih yang selalu kau kibarkan pada dunia."

"Aku tak sudi untuk bergabung dengan kobaran kain hitammu yang kotor dan kau banggakan, juga kau pamerkan tiap waktu." Jimin mendecih, Ia tak mau mengakui bahwa ucapan Taehyung benar—meski tiga dari sepuluh isinya omong kosong tapi Jimin tetap menanggapi hal itu benar adanya. Ia menghisap kembali rokoknya, lalu menyemburkan asapnya ke wajah Taehyung. "Aku lebih tua darimu, pastikan untuk tak berkata lancang padaku."

Taehyung mengibas tangannya untuk mengusir asap yang mengenai wajahnya, wangi mentol pekat bercampur _aftershave_ menguar di hidungnya dan Ia bisa saja sesak napas. "Kita satu angkatan, kenapa masih memperdebatkan umur? Aku yakin aku hanya beberapa bulan lebih muda darimu jika kau berkata demikian." Taehyung tersenyum, "Lagipula, disini kau yang _baby face_ dan tingginya pendek."

"Aku hanya berbeda mungkin satu atau tiga sentimeter darimu. Siapa yang kau panggil _baby face_? Wajah tampan dan _manly_ seperty ini?"

Taehyung tertawa, amat sangat keras. Mendapati fakta bahwa Jimin begitu narsis dan fakta bahwa Jimin tengah mengalihkan pembicaraan serius awal mereka. "Dengar ya, aku tak peduli kalau kau _manly_ atau _girly_ sekalipun, yang terpenting aku tak suka saat topik pembicaraanku dialihkan."

"Aku juga tak suka dengan orang yang mengungkit-ungkit masalahku, urus saja masalahmu sendiri, sayang." Jimin meraih rambut Taehyung, menjambaknya dan membuatnya menengadah, mendengar ringisan kecil Taehyung dari mulutnya membuat Jimin tersenyum kecil. "Mari kita bahas topik yang lain sebelum kau _k.o_. di tanganku, oke?"

Taehyung melepas tangan Jimin kasar, mendapat tantangan begitu besar soal saling menghajar dan Taehyung tak ingin diam. Ia amat sangat ingin menghajar manusia di depannya sampai bercucur darah dan berlukis lebam di tubuhnya, tapi Ia juga masih sayang nyawa jika mengingat siapa Jimin dan seluruh silsilah keluarga juga pelindungnya yang samar.

"Sebenarnya kau yang akan berlabuh di _nirvana_ lewat tanganku tapi ... baik, ganti topik." Taehyung merapikan seragamnya, juga rambutnya yang dengan lancang ditarik dan membuatnya sedikit _messy_. "Mari kita mulai dari topik basa-basi," Taehyung bergumam memikirkan beberapa bahasan basi yang biasa digunakan untuk bercakap dengan orang asing dikala bosan. "Apa kabarmu?"

"Kau orang sinting," Jimin memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana bahan longgarnya setelah membuang rokoknya yang tinggal satu per empat. "Kau sudah berkata ini itu tanpa ingin tahu perasaanku, dan kini bertanya kabarku?"

"Tentu saja aku harus menanyakan kabar orang yang telah aku serang, kau baik-baik saja?" Taehyung memasang muka khawatirnya, berperan dengan sangat baik sampai rasanya Jimin ingin memuntahkan seluruh susu pisang yang beberapa jam lalu Ia minum.

"Kau pikir aku baik-baik saja?" Jimin menjawab dengan tanya, menatap Taehyung jengah dengan seluruh omong kosongnya setengah jam terakhir.

"Hmm, kurasa tidak." Taehyung menatap Jimin, seperti meneliti apakah hipotesisnya soal Jimin tak baik-baik saja adalah positif dan tak perlu penelitian mendalam. "Matamu berkantung, aku yakin kau tak bisa tidur semalaman karena belajar atau memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu, telingamu memerah, kau pasti amat sangat marah padaku, tapi aku tak akan minta maaf, _'cause please dude,_ _say sorry is not my style._ Dan terakhir ... tubuhmu terlihat akan langsung jatuh jika hanya ku dorong dengan dua jari."

Jimin tertawa, keras tapi dengan durasi yang pendek. "Kau seolah membuat pernyataan deduksimu menjadi ilmu eksak," repons Jimin, "Tapi dua dari tiga benar, yang ketiga hanya prespektif matamu saja. Aku masih sekuat baja dan sesegar anak sekolah dasar."

"Oh ya? Aku yakin kau bahkan tak bisa membantingku."

"Sadar diri, di sini siapa yang badannya sekurus papan penunjuk jalan."

Taehyung menatap tubuhnya sendiri, emmang benar tubuhnya lebih tipis dibanding Jimin yang terlihat begitu padat di balik kemeja putih seragam sekolah mereka. "Ukuran tubuh tak menjamin kekuatan."

"Lupakan, ganti topik basa-basi lainmu. Topik kali ini tak bermutu, berapa _sih_ harga otakmu?"Jimin menarik salah satu kursi yang sudah usang dan mendudukinya dengan nyaman, setelahnya Taehyung juga mengikuti tindakannya untuk meraih sandaran kursi lalu mendudukinya secara terbalik berhadapan dengan Jimin.

"Otakku tak berharga, sepertinya. Hanya sekitar empat persen yang kugunakan. Tidak akan laku di pasaran." Taehyung menaruh dagunya di atas sandaran kursi, dan memikirkan beberapa topik lain yang bisa diobrolkan bersama Jimin.

Sejujurnya, ini adalah momen terabsurd milik Taehyung selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya. Biasanya, jika dia menyuut amarah orang dengan kritikan yang begitu pedas—seperti apa yang Ia lakukan pada Jimin, akan berakhir sebuah perkelahian besar yang membuat tulang jarinya linu karena terlalu banyak menghantam wajah orang.

Tapi dengan Jimin, semua berbelok ke arah pembicaraan tak masuk akal seperti sekarang dan lebih parahnya mereka mendiskusikan topiknya terlebih dahulu. Terlihat seperti orang bodoh, memang. Taehyung memang bodoh dan Ia mengakuinya, meski kadang Ia mengakui dirinya genius dalam beberapa hal. Tapi setidaknya, kali ini Ia tak akan membayar mahal untuk alkohol serta kapas untuk pengobatan tubuhnya.

"Apa makanan kesukaanmu?" Taehyung berkata, nadanya begitu bersemangat tapi wajahnya sedatar aspal jalan tol dalam kota Seoul.

"Aku pemakan segala, tapi mungkin aku suka _jjajjangmyeon_." Jimin menjawab dengan nada serupa dan ekspresi wajah yang persis seperti anak kembar. "Kau?"

" _Hamburger, Pizza, Cola_ _—_ Tidak, _cola_ itu minuman," Taehyung sedikit berpikir, "dan akhir-akhir ini aku juga suka _jjajjangmyeon_ dengan ekstra saus kental hitam."

"Kau adalah sampah yang memakan sampah, tapi selera _jjajjangmyeon_ kita sama."

"Sampah sudah menjadi lauk pauk-ku semenjak lahir di dunia, tak perlu khawatir aku keracunan timbal dan kelebihan kolestrol." Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan tajam dengan serangan pertama yang Jimin lancarkan, dan tersenyum sedikit saat mengetahui ada orang yang punya selera _jjajjangmyeon_ yang sama dengannya.

"Paling kau mati," sarkas Jimin.

"Tepat dan akurat. Kau, pintar sekali _sih_? Ingin rasanya membunuhmu."

"Sebelum kau membunuhku, akau akan meningkatkan kapasitas kerja otakmu menjadi tujuh persen agar laku di pasaran. Aku tidak ingin kau mati sia-sia, setidaknya kau bisa menjual otakmu."

Perdebatan tak berguna ini sungguh membuat hawa ruangan kecil sempit dengan ventilasi minim ini menjadi panas dan sempit, seolah oksigen merapat pada masing-masing punggung mereka untuk memberi persedian amunisi.

"Aku juga akan menyuling paru-parumu sebelum kubunuh, paru-parumu harus bersih dari _Malboro Mint_ sebelum menjualnya ke nenek tua sesak napas." Ekspresi Taehyung kian mengencang, alisnya mengerut dan kepalanya hampir berasap jika saja dia bukan _Lava girl_. Karena dia laki-laki, tentu saja.

"Dan aku akan—" Jimin menjeda ucapannya, saat menyadari sesuatu yang dikatakan Taehyung begitu mengganjal pemikirannya. "Hei, kau tahu merk rokokku?"

"Tentu, wanginya khas saat kau menyemburkannya dengan menyebalkan ke depan wajah tampanku." Jimin memutar mata jengah namun Ia mengakui bahwa rokok yang digunakannya memang memiliki wangi asap yang khas dan paling berbeda. "Dan aku menggunakan rokok itu juga."

Jimin mengangkat tangannya tinggi ke atas, dan disambut dengan baik oleh tamparan keras telapak tangan Taehyung yang mendarat sempurna di atas telapak tangan Jimin yang terasa lebih kecil.

" _Jjajjangmyeon_ , dan rokok. Apa kita akan punya sesuatu yang kompak lagi?" seru Taehyung antusias luar biasa.

"Aku sih tidak mau menambah kekompakan denganmu. Kau yang bilang sendiri, aku tak selevel denganmu."

"Kau pasti akan menjawab ini meski kau membenciku sampai ke ubun-ubun." Taehyung tersenyum penuh kebanggaan. "Megu Fujiora, atau Shirosaki Aoi?"

Jimin melotot ke arah Taehyung, "Yang benar saja—" Jimin tertawa meremehkan. "Seluruh pria akan menjawab Megu Fujiora sebagai tubuh teridealnya. Aku yakin aku akan puas jika hanya meremas dadanya."

"Tapi Shirosaki Aoi juga imut, cocok memerankan _loli_ dengan pakaian _maid_. Wah, aku jadi ingin mengunduh beberapa video lagi nanti malam." Taehyung menerawang pandangannya ke atas dan tersenyum.

"Dasar _lolicon_."Jimin tertawa melihat Taehyung, lalu berujar kembali padanya.

"Ayumi Sonoda?"

"Ayumi Sonoda!"

Dan Taehyung pun Jimin kembali saling menubrukkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan begitu antusias sambil menyorakkan suara kemenangan para pria.

"Ayumi Sonoda tak pernah mengecewakan, bung. Aku yakin seratus per seratus kau akan orgasme hanya dengan mendengar suaranya."Jimin melepaskan tangan Taehyung sambil mengacungkan jempol ke arah wajahnya, dan atehyung mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Seratus per seratus keyakinanmu benar adanya."

Dan mereka kemudian tertawa tanpa alasan setelah omongan kotor mereka yang terjadi tanpa pemilihan topik sebelumnya, keduanya sampai lelah berebut mengambil oksigen untuk menetralkan tawa masing-masing yang terdengar begitu menggema di ruangan yang hanay terisi mereka, dan tumpukan meja juga kursi kayu.

"Jadi ... " Jimin menyeka matanya yang hampir meneteskan air mata, "mau ke bar sekarang untuk menraktirku _vodka_?"

"Boleh, aku sudah terbiasa bolos sampai dua hari. Tak masalah."

.

.

Dan pertemuan kedua mereka masih begitu samar, masih ada puluhan tanda tanya yang saling berkait untuk mengetahui satu sama lain. Tapi yang pasti, mereka sudah tak akan saling menghunus omongan pedas juga saling menodong tinju amatir.

.

.

 **-to be continued-**

.

.

 **Author Notes :**

 _Loli :_ anak kecil yang lucu imut, atau bisa juga orang dewasa yang bergaya seperti anak anak yang imut dan polos

 _Lolicon_ : orang yang suka loli

 _Megu Fujiora, Shirosaki Aoi_ dan _Ayumi Sonoda_ : hmm gimana aku ngomongnya ya, ini artis film JAV :'v /jangan tanya kenapa aku bisa tau mereka, tentu saja aku searching)

 **Another Author Note's :**

 **Hai hai, this is overflakkie. Maaf yang chap kemaren ada sedikit typo/? Itu banyak dan fatal sih sebenernya, harusnya Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin malah Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook. Maafkan :") ini soalnya tadinya mau aku jadiin vkook tapi aku masih menyayangi tiga puluh persen kepolosan bayi bunnyku. Hehehe. Jadilah ini aku bikin vmin. :'v**

 **Special presents for** _ **Rices_Friedtofu**_ **and** _ **Alestie**_ **:')**

 **Oke sekian. Review juseyooongggg ,**

[Overflakkie, 2016]


	3. Old Stories

Clarity

Mereka bertemu di ruang badan konseling, dengan tujuan yang berbeda. "Kim Taehyung, ingin menguasai dunia." / "Park Jimin, ingin menguasaimu. Kalau bisa." A BTS Fanfiction. VMIN. Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin.

.

.

 _ **BANGTANSONYEONDAN**_ _ **belong to**_ _ **BIGHIT ENTERTAINMENT**_

 **WARNING!**

 _Typo(s), Mature Content (language, alcohol, sex, etc), AU, OOC, and etc._

 **PAIR**

Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin

.

"Taehyung- _ah_ ,"

Taehyung menoleh, merasa namanya terpanggil dan tersenyum saat ibunya menyuruhnya mendekat. Bagi Taehyung, ibunya adalah satu sosok kesempurnaan—simbol dari seluruh estetika karya seni di dunia, kelembutan dari kumpulan kapas-kapas halus yang berterbangan.

" _Eomma_ ," Taehyung memeluk ibunya, teramat pelan dan halus takut menyakiti tubuh ringkih ibunya yang penuh luka.

Taehyung tak sebuta itu, tak cukup tuli untuk tahu bahwa ibunya selalu menjadi korban kebejetan ayahnya yang maniak alkohol, memukuli ibunya setiap malam hanya karena setetes kesalahan kecil. Menyalahkan ibunya karena hidup mereka yang tak semulus orang-orang berrumah istana, bukan berrumah kumuh di gang sempit.

"Taehyung- _ah_ ," Ibunya menyebut namanya lagi. Jika Taehyung bisa menelpon ke radio dan meminta untuk diputarkan lagu, rekaman suara ibunya berbicaralah yang akan Ia pinta. Mendengar suara ibunya adalah satu-satunya ketenangan dunia, membuat si kecil Taehyung lupa bahwa dirinya tidak baik-baik saja. "apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ibu pergi?"

Taehyung berpikir, hatinya mendadak tak tenang dan Ia menatap netra ibunya dalam-dalam. Mencari tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan ibunya saat itu, dan berharap Ia lebih dewasa sedikit lagi untuk mengerti.

"Aku akan mencegah _Eomma_ sebelum pergi," katanya dengan suara pelan, "jika terlambat mencegahmu, aku akan mencari _Eomma_ sampai ketemu."

Ibunya tersenyum, tapi berbeda. Jika senyum ibunya yang biasa adalah sinar bintang _sirius_ , maka yang sekarang hanyalah bintang pelengkap sabuk _oricon_ yang jauh di ujung dan tak terlihat terangnya.

"Jika _Eomma_ pergi ke tempat yang tak bisa Taehyung temukan bagaimana?" tanyanya sengau, suaranya begitu parau dan menyakitkan di telinga Taehyung.

"Taehyung akan tetap mencari _Eomma_ , kemana pun."

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3 : Old Stories**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **ENJOY**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Suara debum _bass_ dan decit piringan kaset terdengar menentang detak jantung. Ada puluhan manusia yang berhambur di lantai dansa dan menari seperti tak punya waktu tuk hari esok. Lampu bola yang berkedap-kedip menyinari remangnya tempat yang tabu bagi beberapa orang, dan sudah jadi langganan untuk beberapa orang lainnya.

Dan Jimin, adalah salah satu langganan tetap tempat ini sejak setahun yang lalu. Ia tentu tahu bahwa ia masih minor, belum punya kartu penduduk untuk dengan legal masuk ke dalamnya. Tapi Park Jimin hanyalah satu dari sekian ribu orang yang memiliki uang di setiap jentikkan jarinya, bermain dengan orang dalam dan akhirnya menjadi salah satu pelanggan _VIP_ di tempat ini.

"Wow," Taehyung membuka mulutnya, lebar-lebar sampai lupa bahwa tujuannya kesini adalah untuk membayar satu botol alkohol kadar tinggi untuk Park Jimin, "sumpah, kau bisa masuk kesini?"

Jimin mengangguk kalem, menyapa beberapa pelayan, _staff_ , bahkan perempuan-perempuan yang lewat dengan pakaian minim. Ia membawa Taehyung untuk duduk di kursi bar, ini masih cukup sore untuk datang ke bar tapi suasana sudah cukup ramai—meski tak seramai saat malam hari, tapi banyak yang datang kesini hanya untuk menikmati segelas _wishkey_ dan berdansa di bawah kerlipan lampu.

" _Daebak_ ," Taehyung memandangi sekeliling, mengagumi interior kelas menengah ke atas serta jajaran botol madu dengan tahun-tahun kolot yang membuat harganya begitu fantastis, "aku harus berteman denganmu, jika bisa kesini setiap saat."

"Dasar manusia," Jimin memesan sesuatu dengan tahun yang cukup lama dan Taehyung tak yakin ia akan sanggup membayarnya, "hanya berteman saat butuhnya saja."

Taehyung mengangguk kecil, menumpu dagunya malas di atas meja bar yang panjang dan menatap Jimin dengan serius. "Itu salah satu alasan kau tak pernah menggandeng teman selama ini?"

"Yap, salah satunya itu." Jimin mengangguk, menoleh untuk menatap Taehyung. "Ada banyak lagi yang kupikirkan untuk berteman, teman tak sepengertian pelacur—tak mengerti arti kata cinta satu malam, teman tidur, atau teman berciuman."

"Bajingan," Taehyung tertawa, tangannya bergerak untuk membuka kemeja seragamnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, menyisakkan kaus oblong warna hitam dengan tulisan _'slayer'_ besar di tengahnya. "jadi teman bagimu hanya untuk ditiduri dan meniduri?"

"Tidak, yang tadi hanya bercanda."

Ada kilatan dalam mata Jimin yang membuat Taehyung yakin ia tengah berpikir untuk bercerita atau tidak, apakah Taehyung akan menanggapinya dengan baik, mendengar ceritanya dengan patuh, dan menguncinya rapat-rapat agar semua orang tak tahu.

"Tenang, aku pandai menjaga rahasia." Taehyung menaikkan kedua alisnya, mengulum bibirnya sebentar lalu lanjut berbicara. "Aku cukup baik untuk tak menyebar _gossip_ bahwa kau melepaskanku hanya karena satu botol minuman."

"Sialan, benar juga." Botol yang dipesan Jimin datang, sang _bartender_ menuangkannya pada gelas dengan es batu, "Kau tahu ... dulu, sangat dulu, aku berteman dengan seseorang."

Taehyung menerima tuangan minum dari pelayan, meminumnya perlahan saat Jimin masih menatap tetesan rum di dinding gelasnya.

"Aku mempercayainya, bahkan aku menganggapnya sahabat." Jimin minum dari gelasnya sekali teguk, menyisakan bunyi klontang es batu dan gelas belingnya. "Tapi, si bajingan ini, dia hanya memanfaatkanku. Untuk populer, uangku juga, bahkan kepintaranku—aku tak mau sombong kalau aku pintar, tapi dia di peringkat satu karena meminta bantuanku."

Jimin meremas gelasnya, Taehyung takut itu akan pecah karena rasanya Jimin mengeluarkan tenaga yang begitu besar. Taehyung menerka-nerka apa cerita selanjutnya, kemungkinan besar adalah si mantan teman Jimin ini meninggalkannya, atau semacamnya.

"Dan seperti yang kau duga, dia meninggalkanku." Ya, tebakan Taehyung seratus persen akurat meski dia tak mengungkapkan bahwa ia menduganya. "Setelah populer, peringkat satu, dikelilingi penggemar perempuan, dia seolah tak mengenalku lagi. Berlagak bahwa semuanya adalah hasil dirinya, bukan dari memparasitkan diri denganku. Dan sejak saat itu, aku bersumpah untuk tidak membuat kontrak kepercayaan dengan siapapun."

"Lalu, apa artinya aku disini?" Taehyung menuangkan minumannya pada gelas Jimin dan miliknya bergantian sampai penuh, menatap Jimin sebelum meminumnya, "Apa kau sudah berencana menandatangani kontrak denganku, atau hanya sekedar butuh teman curhat? Jika yang kedua benar, kau sama saja dengan mantan temanmu itu, hanya membawaku kesini untuk curhat."

Keduanya diam, sampai Jimin menatap Taehyung dan menarik kerahnya samapai sedekat mungkin. "Aku berencana mengeluarkan pulpen dan menandatangani kontrak, tertarik?"

Taehyung tertawa saat Jimin melepaskannya, lalu merapikan kausnya. "Atas dasar apa kau mau menandatanganinya? Kukira kau sudah tak ingin berhubungan dengan yang namanya teman."

"Entahlah ..." Jimin menatap Taehyung menggoda, memainkan jarinya di atas meja dan mengetuk-ngetuknya, "kau tampan, tapi lebih tampan diriku."

Jimin menyisir rambutnya yang belah dua ke belakang, yang cukup Taehyung akui bahwa gerakan itu cukup untuk membuat seluruh perempuan yang ada disini kehilangan napasnya selama satu menit.

"Lalu, kau culas, tidak muka dua—ya tidak sepertiku, dan tentu saja, kau tidak akan menjadi parasitku, bukan?"

Taehyung tersenyum, kembali menuang dan meminum dalam tempo waktu singkat. "Aku akan menjadi parasitmu untuk bisa terus datang kesini tentu saja."

Jimin mengangkat alisnya, menunggu kalimat Taehyung berikutnya untuk menjelas klausa sebelumnya.

"Dan sebagai gantinya, kau juga bisa jadi parasitku. Catatan kotormu, bersih ditanganku. Dan ponselku menyala untuk dicurhati tiap waktu."

"Bagus," Jimin minum kembali, tersenyum puas pada Taehyung yang juga ikut tersenyum, "kau tipeku, aku suka."

"Aku _sih_ tidak suka padamu, najis." Taehyung tertawa, Jimin pun juga.

"Nanti juga kau lama-lama mencintaiku, tenang saja."

"Haram sialan."

Dan keduanya tertawa begitu keras, sampai rasanya hanya mereka berdua penghuni bar saat itu. Mengabaikannya beberapa delikan sinis soal mereka yang tertawa begitu keras dari pengunjung juga pelayan bar.

"Ayo, taruhan." Jimin menuangkan botolnya pada gelas Taehyung juga dirinya, sampai benar-benar penuh. "Yang paling cepat _hangover_ , tulis surat cinta pada Hyeri- _sonsaengnim_."

Taehyung menaut alis, lalu tertawa pada Jimin. "Taruhan anak SMP? Kau gila, dia itu perawan tua, yang ada langsung jatuh cinta padamu jika kau tulis surat cinta untuknya."

"Ah, kau takut? Kau bilang kau kuat minum saat pertama kita bertemu di ruang konseling kemarin."

Taehyung membuang muka sebal, ia tak ingin kemampuan minumnya diremehkan. Ia yang nomor satu paling kuat minum di antara kawanannya, jika ingin tahu. "Iya bajingan iya, kita minum."

Dan malam itu, tersirat sebagai pesta perayaan hari pertama Jimin menyatakan berteman dengan Taehyung, tanpa tanda tangan kontrak.

.

.

" _Eomma!_ "

Taehyung di sana, melihat sekujur tubuh perempuan yang paling disayanginya terbujur kaku, dengan penuh luka lebam dan bersimpuh darah. Ayahnya juga disana, sama bersimpuh darah, tapi berbeda lokasi.

Taehyung menangis, sekencang mungkin dan memeluk ibunya. Ia masih kecil saat itu, masih tak tahu apa yang terjadi sampai beberapa tetangga berdatangan karena teriakannya yang begitu kencang—perih, memilukan.

" _Eomma,_ bangun, _Eomma_." Taehyung memeluk ibunya, mengabaikan beberapa tetangga yang ribut tentang polisi juga ambulan dan menarik-narik tubuhnya untuk segera menghindar. " _Eomma_ jangan pergi, aku belum mencegah _Eomma_."

Ia menangis, mendapat tatapan sendu dari belasan orang yang berdiri di sekitarnya, mengasihani nasib anak sepuluh tahun yang harus kehilangan orang tuanya dengan cara tragis.

" _Eomma,_ aku akan mencarimu. Aku berjanji."

.

.

Taehyung bangun saat rasanya kepalanya benar-benar pusing, rasanya pening dan dingin di saat bersamaan saat sadar ia bertelanjang dada di bawah selimut putih yang suasananya begitu asing.

"Asataga ..." Taehyung mendudukkan diri, merasa mual di perutnya naik dan matanya sulit terbuka juga kepalanya yang sakit bukan main.

"Sudah bangun, _sleepyhead_?"

Oh, itu Jimin. Di seberang kasur Taehyung hanya dengan celana denim yang menggantung di pinggangnya. Sama-sama telanjang dada denganya, namun bedanya tubuh Jimin lebih terbentuk—sial Taehyung tak ingin mengakui itu.

"Aku di tempatmu?" Taehyung menatap sekeliling, lalu melihat Jimin mengangguk sambil meminum secangkir yang Taehyung tebak isinya adalah kopi. "Lalu pakaianku? Apa kau memperkosaku semalam?"

"Mana sudi." Jimin menaruh cangkirnya, mengusak rambutnya yang basah dan membiarkannya berantakan, menambah kesan seksi pada Jimin saat ini. "Kau _hangover_ duluan, bangsat, muntah di bajumu dan aku berbaik hati membuatmu tidur tanpa bau muntah. Berterimakasihlah padaku sialan, jangan main tuduh."

Taehyung mengangguk kecil, menguap sambil berpikir pelan bahwa ia kalah dari Jimin. _Well_ , ini berarti ada yang mengungguli kemampuan minumnya, dan Taehyung tak ingin mengakui ia kalah dari Jimin. Dan sungguh, ia gengsi mengakui pada dirinya sendiri bahwa sekarang ia ada di kasur Jimin, dengan selimut, bahkan dibersihkan dari bekas _hangover_ memalukan.

"Sial, kau jago minum juga." Taehyung menguap kembali, rasanya tidak cukup untuk tidur semalam jika habis minum banyak.

"Tentu, aku telah membuktikannya." Jimin tersenyum lalu melangkah ke pinggir kasur untuk berada lebih dekat dengan Taehyung. Jimin berdiri di samping ranjang, memperhatikan Taehyung yang masih mengupulkan sisa-sisa kehidupannya yang mungkin masih tertinggal di bar dan sedang menjemputnya kembali.

"Hari apa sekarang?" tanya Taehyung linglung, matanya masih sulit terbuka sepenuhnya dan masih sulit untuk menegakkan duduknya.

"Hmm ... senin?"

Taehyung diam, mengangguk-angguk lalu terperenjat kaget setelah otaknya mulai bekerja dan berpikir rasional.

"Aku tidur tiga hari?!" teriaknya heboh, dan Jimin di sana tertawa terpingkal sangat keras melihat ekspresi Taehyung yang kaget luar biasa seolah baru saja sadar bahwa dirinya punya otak untuk digunakan.

"Bercanda, bodoh." Jimin masih belum bisa menghentikan tawanya, tubuhnya tertunduk dan tangannya sibuk memegangi perutnya yang menegang akibat kekuatan tawa yang hebat. Sungguh, ia tak pernah tertawa sehebat ini selama beberapalama waktunya. "Sabtu, bodoh, sabtu."

"Setan sialan—" ucapan Taehyung terpotong begitu saja dengan volume tawa Jimin yang makin naik karena merasa berhasil mengerjai Taehyung. "Bangsat berhenti tertawa atau aku akan membuat kakimu menjadi tiga perempat."

"Peduli setan," dan Jimin masih meneruskan tawanya yang benar-benar membersihkan otaknya untuk sementara—maksudnya dia lelah dengan seluruh belajar yang serius di sekolah dan butuh hiburan seperti ini sekali-kali.

Taehyung benar-benar jengah melihatnya tertawa puas seperti itu, apalagi menertawai dirinya. Lalu dengan sekali hentak Taehyung menarik lengan Jimin dan membuatnya berbaring di atas tubuhnya. Iya, tepat di atas tubuh Taehyung.

"T-tae?" tanya Jimin canggung, dada telanjang mereka bersentuhan dan itu memberikan suatu impuls menggelikan di otaknya.

Taehyung tersenyum, lalu membalikkan posisi hingga kini Jimin yang ada di bawah. Kepalaya berada di antara dua tangan Taehyung, menatap wajah Taehyung teramat dekat hingga lupa bahwa Taehyung adalah manusia, bukan pahatan seni.

Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Jimin dapat melihat seluruh detail wajah Taehyung dengan lengkap. Pertama bulu matanya, teramat panjang dan indah saat berkedip. Kulitnya pun kecoklatan, khas sekali pria. Lalu bibirnya, tidak penuh dan tidak tipis, pas sekali untuk diajak berciuman.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti tertawa," kata Taehyung dengan suara _baritone_ -nya, menatap Jimin di bawahnya yang masih menatap dirinya tanpa berkedip.

"Kalau aku masih menertawaimu, kau mau apa?" Jimin terbangun dari acara tatap-menatapnya, membalas tatapan tajam Taehyung dengan kerlingan yang _cukup_ menggoda, senyumnya miring dan itu membuat Taehyung harus berkedip beberapa kali untuk bisa sadar diri. "Kau mau ... hmm _menghukumku,_ misalnya?"

Taehyung tertawa kecil, menerima ucapan Jimin sebagai tantangan baru yang sekarang ia ingin lewati.

"Entahlah," jemari Taehyung bergerak, berjalan anggun dari ujung dahi Jimin, turun ke hidung, bibir, dagu, lalu leher, dan berhenti di atas dadanya yang begitu bidang. Jarinya di sana bermain membuat pola-pola lingkaran juga abstrak yang membuat Jimin geli. "Kau mau hukuman yang lembut atau sedikit kasar?"

Taehyung bergumam pelan, merasakan tangan Jimin berada di rahangnya, mengusapnya teramat lembut dan tangan lain Jimin menggodanya dengan membelai dadanya.

"Terserah," Jimin meraih tengkuk Taehyung, meremas rambutnya pelan dan menarik cepat kepalanya unuk lebih dekat. Hidung mereka bersentuhan dan Jimin dapat merasaan napas hangat Taehyung di wajahnya. " _Morning sex_ kedengarannya mengasyikkan, mau melakukannya?"

"Aku takut kau kewalahan menghadapiku." Taehyung mnurunkan kepalanya, mencium rahang Jimin pelan dan membawa ciumannya bergeser pelan sampai ke leher. Taehyung memberikan beberapa lumatan di sana, merasakan kulit Jimin di lidahnya dan mencari tangan Jimin untuk digenggam.

"Kau yang akan _flyhigh_ duluan bersamaku, tengan saja." Jimin membiarkan Taehyung menciumi lehernya, melumatnya keras bahkan menggigitnya. Jimin menggeram berkali-kali saat Taehyung menggigit terlampau keras namun itu cukup untuk membangkitkan gairahnya.

"Tidak, tidak." Taehyung menjeda ciumannya, bangkit untuk melihat hasil karyanya pada leher Jimin lalu kemudian menatap mata Jimin. "Kau yang akan orgasme duluan karena kehebatanku tuan, aku bisa membuktikannya."

"Kalau begitu, buktikan."

Lalu detik selanjutnya, bibir Taehyung mendarat di atas bibir Jimin, memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil hingga hisapan kuat pada bibir Jimin. Jimin membalas, memeluk leher Taehyung sambil mengimbangi ciuman Taehyung yang luar biasa.

Mata Jimin terpejam, merasakan ciuman dari Taehyung yang tak pernah ia bayangkan akan menerimanya. Yang Jimin tahu dari tujuh puluh dua jam pertemuan mereka, Taehyung orang yang sangat kompetitif; tak ingin dikalahi apalagi diremehkan. Maka saat Jimin melumat bibir Taehyung keras, Taehyung membalas lebih. Begitu pula saat tangan Jimin dengan jahil meremas bokong Taehyung, Taehyung tak segan-segan membalas dengan meremas sesuatu yang mengeras di balik denimnya.

" _Hard enough for me_ ," celetuk Taehyung saat meraba selangkangan Jimin, memberi remasan pelan hingga Jimin memaki dan menggeram amat rendah. Matanya menatap senang pada wajah Jimin yang penuh peluh, bibirnya sudah puas atas kerjanya membuat bibir Jimin bengkak dan terkuak indah—meski miliknya pun bengkak tapi setidaknya ia senang.

"Berisik, kau juga sudah basah." Jimin menekan lututnya pada selangkangan Taehyung dan itu membuat Taehyung mengumpat amat keras sampai rasanya Jimin takut suara mereka akan terdengar jelas oleh penghuni apartemen sebelah. "Berisik, bodoh, ini bukan gedung milikmu."

"Biarkan mereka jadi penonton," dan Taehyung kembali bekerja dengan bibirnya, menikmati tulang selangka Jimin sementara tangannya yang besar meraba tubuh Jimin dari pundak sampai perut, merasakan otot perut terbentuk Jimin menegang di bawah tangannya.

Jimin sudah puluhan kali bercinta—dengan pria maupun wanita, tapi semua rasanya sama aja. Tapi dengan Taehyung sekarang, ia merasa tubuhnya lebih menerima, lebih panas dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Bahkan ia bertaruh bahwa Taehyung saat ini adalah seorang _Sex God_ yang ia dapatkan dengan menarik lengan _jackpot_ dalam satu tarikan kuat.

Tangan Jimin tak ingin diam, jemarinya bergerak untuk meraih bagian pinggang celana Taehyung dan membukanya dalam sekali sentak. Membiarkan angin berdesir di daerah kaki hampir telanjang Taehyung dan menggoda pahanya.

" _Shit_ jangan menggodaku," ucap Taehyung saat dengan sengaja Jimin meraba kejantanannya dari luar celana dalamnya, memberikan remasan kecil sementara tangan yang lain meraba paha dalam Taehyung begitu pelan sampai rasanya Taehyung akan gila di detik berikutnya.

"Aku memang terlahir menggoda—Ahh!" desahan Jimin lolos begitu saja, suara yang ia tahan sedari tadi terlepas saat Taehyung menghisap bagian di dadanya kencang.

Taehyung tersenyum, lalu bangkit untuk membuka celana dalamnya sendiri dan memberi isyarat untuk Jimin melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau tahu," Taehyung kembali merangkak di atas Jimin, membiarkan cahaya tak berpapar di atas kulit Jimin yang sudah ia klaim untuk dirinya sendiri, "aku ini hebat dalam hal di atas ranjang."

Jimin mengangguk-angguk, mengakui bahwa Taehyung memang iya begitu. Jimin bergerak, memutar posisi hingga kini ia ada di atas Taehyung lalu menduduki perutnya. Taehyung tertawa pada perlakuan Jimin, menggerakan tangannya untuk meraba tubuh Jimin yang terpampang begitu jelas di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin mengaku kalau aku juga," Jimin menggerakan pinggulnya pelan, menggoda milik Taehyung di bawah sana yang menegang parah dengan bokongnya.

" _Fuck—_ " Taehyung mendongak kepalanya, merasakan rangsangan-rangsangan tak sehat menjalar dari arah bawah ke seluruh tubuhnya, napasnya tercekat saat Jimin sekali lagi melakukan gerakan yang sama secara terus-menerus tanpa berniat berhenti atau sekedar menurunkan tempo.

" _Yes I'll fuck you hard, babe,_ "

" _Not before me."_

Dan pagi itu, Taehyung pun Jimin lupa bahwa mereka tak sendiri di gedung apartemen Jimin, lupa bahwa mereka baru saja tiga hari tepat bertemu, lupa bahwa dunia adalah milik yang lainnya juga, bukan hanya milik mereka. Tapi nyatanya, keduanya benar-benar lupa total, dan beranggap dunia hanya digenggam oleh tautan jari-jari keduanya.

.

.

"Sakit, setan."

Taehyung mengeluh saat rasanya pinggangnya mau robek setelah mendapat puluhan kali hujaman dari Jimin, mendapat dua ronde dimasuki dan dua ronde memasuki merupakan hal paling melelahkan di dunia. Entahlah Taehyung harus menyesal bertemu Jimin yang tenaga untuk seksnya bukan main, atau bersyukur karena Jimin benar-benar hebat—sama dengan dirinya di atas ranjang.

"Aku juga, jangan bermonolog bahwa aku yang salah atas kehebatanku di atas ranjang."

"Hebat bokongmu, bajingan."

Jimin tertawa, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak telanjang Taehyung sambil merapatkan selimutnya. "Tapi hanya aku yang membuatmu _hangover_ duluan saat minum, dan _hangover_ parah di atas ranjang, bukan?"

"Sialan, tapi ... iya." Taehyung memalingkan muka, mencoba menjauhkan Jimin dari pundaknya dengan menggerakkan bahunya tak nyaman. "Tapi kau juga orgasme luar biasa di tanganku, kau harus mengaku."

"Aku _sih_ sudah mengakui dari tadi, aku tidak munafik di atas ranjang." Jimin mencebik sebal saat Taehyung menjauhkan kepalanya, membuat Jimin kembali bersandar pada bantal dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang putih.

Taehyung mengangguk iya, mengingat bahwa saat Jimin orgasme yang ke terakhir kalinya ia memuji Taehyung teramat luar biasa karena bisa membuatnya bisa keluar selega dan sebanyak itu.

"Kalau begitu jawab aku," Taehyung memiringkan tidurnya, menatap Jimin yang masih menatap langit-langit dengan asyik, "aku selalu ingin tahu, apa kau punya nilai di atas rata-rata, catatan bersih dan lainnya karena kau ... anak pemilik yayasan?"

"Untuk nilai di atas rata-rata, itu usahaku sendiri. Sumpah demi sesi bercinta kita barusan." Jimin melipat tangannya di atas dada, dan berpikir untuk jawaban apa yang akan diberikan pada Taehyung selanjutnya. "Kalau soal catatan bersih, sebenarnya itu usahaku sendiri juga. Sembilan puluh persen usahaku untuk menutupinya."

"Tapi ya aku anak pemilik yayasan. Tapi juga, aku tak suka untuk fakta yang satu itu." Jimin merendahkan suaranya, ia hanya tak suka topik ini dibahas, tapi karena ia sudah bertanda kontrak dengan Taehyung, ia ingin mencoba sedikit terbuka untuk satu orang saja.

" _Wae_? Kurasa menyenangkan, kau bisa berbuat segalanya yang kau mau, punya banyak uang, popularitas, lalu apa lagi masalahnya?"

"Masalahnya ... aku hanya tak sudi terlahir dari ayah seperti bajingan itu."

Dan Taehyung harus akui, bahwa bukan dirinya yang punya masa lalu sekelam dasar laut yang tak berpenghuni. Mendengar Jimin berujar demikian membuatnya penasaran, apakah dulu nasib Jimin mirip dengannya, apakah Jimin sebegitu membenci ayahnya sama seperti dirinya, atau hanya kebencin anak-ayah semata.

"Aku ingin membunuhnya suatu hari nanti."

.

.

 _ **-to be continued-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Author's notes:**

Hallo~ maaf lama untuk update dan ini agak pendek ya Cuma 3k lebih dikit words gitu hehe mian aku ada di akhir jenjang persekolahan dengan tugas yang ingin di hanguskan saja rasanya :"

 _Well_ , dari sini aku bakal mulai ngeliatain masa lalu Tae sama Jimin, kenapa mereka bisa jadi kaya gitu dan konflik-konflik lainnya.

Terimakasih sudah membaca, diharap untuk menekan fav juga follow dan isi kotak reviewnya ya chingu-chinguku!

.

.

[Overflakkie, 206]


	4. What is Happiness?

Clarity

Mereka bertemu di ruang badan konseling, dengan tujuan yang berbeda. "Kim Taehyung, ingin menguasai dunia." / "Park Jimin, ingin menguasaimu. Kalau bisa." A BTS Fanfiction. VMIN. Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin.

.

.

 _ **BANGTANSONYEONDAN**_ _ **belong to**_ _ **BIGHIT ENTERTAINMENT**_

 **WARNING!**

 _Typo(s), Mature Content (language, alcohol, sex, etc), AU, OOC, and etc._

 _This is a vmin!switch, jadi dua duanya seme uke ya or seke. I told ya._

 **PAIR**

Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin

.

Jimin adalah satu kata definisi lain dari _kesempurnaan_ —tampan, populer, kaya, pintar, dan hal positif lainnya berkumpul dalam satu proporsi tubuh.

Ia diakui sangat tampan bahkan oleh kakek pinggir jalan yang melihatnya hanya sepintas. Teriakan para gadis dan surat cinta di loker adalah kehidupan sehari-hari Park Jimin bahkan sejak sekolah dasar. Jimin harus rela setiap pulang sekolah mengosongkan lokernya dari tumpukkan amplop berwarna lembut juga bunga atau coklat jika ia sedang beruntung. Pada akhirnya surat-surat itu akan berakhir naas di perapian rumahnya, atau tong sampah kamarnya. Jimin pernah sekali-kali membaca beberapa surat yang amplopnya paling menark, tapi semua isinya sama saja—pernyataan cinta dan ajakan berkencan. Jimin tak pernah menggubris pernyataan cinta juga ajakan berkencan baik lewat surat atau pun ajakan secara langsung. Mungkin ada sekitar satu bulan dua sampai tiga kali Jimin menerima pernyataan cinta dan ajakan kencan secara langsung, dan tentu saja ia menolaknya.

Jimin juga teramat pintar. Peringkatnya di sekolah sejak sekolah dasar tak pernah merosot dari angka satu atau dua di kelas dan satu sekolah. Sebut saja matematika dan sains dalah bidang andalannya untuk mendapat nilai sempurna. Sudah banyak olimpiade yang Jimin ikuti dan selalu dikemas dengan boyongan pulang medali. Jimin pun tak buruk di bidang olahraga dan seni, _boxing_ juga menari adalah separuh hidupnya. Jimin pernah mengikuti lomba _boxing_ namun berakhir dengan tangan kirinya yang patah sehingga orangtuanya tak mengizinkannya untuk mengikuti lomba _boxing_ lagi, hanya untuk latihan jaga diri saja.

Hidupnya mewah, ada gelintiran uang yang mengalir di tiap jentikkan jarinya bahkan sejak lahir. Ia selalu dimanja, diberikan hal apa pun yang ia inginkan dan yang tidak ia inginkan. Ada puluhan pelayan yang siap melayani seluruh keinginannya, memanjanya dengan tangan-tangan mereka. Kartu kredit pun debit dengan kapasirtas tak terbatas tersedia di tangan; apa pun bisa didapatkan Park Jimin.

Tapi, semua itu tidak seindah dari apa yang kalian baca.

Jimin tak pernah hidup bahagia, meski memiliki ratusan tumpuk mainan ada di jangkauannya dan rumah besar laksana istana ditinggalinya. Meski ada puluhan medali juga sertifikat terpajang di kamar juga ruang tamu rumahnya, meski, meski seluruh dunia mengelu-elukan namanya.

 _Ia tak pernah bahagia._

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4 : What is happiness?**

.

.

 _ **ENJOY**_

.

.

Taehyung memandang aspal jalanan yang hitamnya sudah tak pekat, menendang beberapa kerikilnya sebelum berhenti dan menghamburkan napasnya frustasi.

Ia tak pernah memikirkan hidup orang lain, selalu tak peduli soal apa pun dan menganggap hidup orang lain tak penting bagi dirinya. Tapi setelah mendengar cerita Jimin, kepalanya benar-benar pening memikirkannya. Ia hanya tak mengerti mengapa Jimin semenderita itu, ada jutaan pemikiran dalam otak Taehyung yang membenarkan bahwa Jimin tidaklah sesempurna apa yang orang-orang katakan.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ponselnya berdering, menampilkan nama Jimin yang nomornya baru saja ia simpan tadi sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat Jimin tinggal sendiri—katanya ia merengek dan bilang ingin mandiri untuk bisa tinggal sendiri padahal ia hanya tak ingin tinggal di rumahnya yang memuakkan.

" _Tae? Kau belum naik bis kan?"_

Taehyung bergumam kata tidak, di seberang sana Jimin menghembus napas lega bertanda bahwa ia belum naik bis adalah hal yang bagus.

" _Dompetmu tertinggal sialan, aku khawatir kau ditendang supir bis keluar karena tak bawa kartu_ transport _."_

Taehyung tertawa kecil, "Kau? Khawatir denganku? Sejak kapan?"

Taehyung dapat mendengar suara cibiran dan umpatan Jimin dari _speaker_ ponselnya, tertawa kembali saat rasanya mereka semakin dekat sejak insiden _tidur_ semalam.

" _Tidak bangsat aku tak peduli, sudah sana jalan kaki saja sampai rumah."_

Tawa Taehyung makin menguar, ada beberapa pejalan kaki yang melihat sinis pada Taehyung yang memberisikkan area trotoar. Taehyung memegangi perutnya saat Jimin sudah mulai meluncurkan banyak umpatan juga bahasa tak bersih ke telinganya.

"Jangan begitu, _babe_. Ayolah antarkan dompetku ke sini, mobilmu banyak."

" _Kau saja berengsek yang ke sini. Dan apa-apaan kau memanggilku seperti itu?!"_

"Kau duluan yang memanggilku seperti itu tadi malam." Taehyung menyungging senyumnya, "Ayolah jangan munafik, kau menyukai panggilan itu. Apalagi panggilannya dariku, bukan?"

" _Najis_."

Taehyung kembali tertawa, entah sudah berapa kali ia tertawa sejak bertemu dengan Jimin, dan itu adalah hal yang begitu menyegarkan. Ada puluhan sel-sel rusak di otaknya yang rasanya terlepas bersamaan dengan ratusan gram beban stres dalam dirinya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kemari saja bawa mobilmu dan dompetku. Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Jimin menutup teleponnya setelah Taehyung memberitahukan di mana ia berada, pun dengan ancaman untuk Taehyung agar ia tak mengerjainya dan tak main-main soal sesuatu yang akan ditunjukkan.

Kurang dari lima belas menit Jimin sudah sampai dengan _mercedes_ merahnya, membuka jendelanya layaknya para pria _chaebol_ di drama-drama picisan dan melempar dompet Taehyung dengan akuratke tangannya.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau tunjukkan?"

Taehyung tersenyum, dengan tanpa izin masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di samping kursi pegemudi. Jimin menatap Taehyung serius, dan Taehyung memukul pundaknya culas dan menutup mulut Jimin sebelum ia menyemburnya kembali dengan kalimat kasar.

"Tunggu dan lihat saja, jangan main menyembur orang dengan kalimat pedasmu itu astaga. Apakah kau seperti ini pada semua orang?"

Jimin menyalakan mesinnya, memandangi jalan dan menggedik bahu. "Tidak, hanya pada kau. Jadi bersyukurlah karena kau adalah manusia paling beruntung di dunia."

"Ya, ya. Besok aku akan taubat ke gereja dan bersyukur pada Tuhan."

"Sebuah keajaiban dunia kau pergi ke gereja."

"Memang kau pernah ke gereja?"

"Setiap natal, setidaknya."

Taehyung mencibir, Jimin tentu saja punya keluarga untuk merayakan natal bersama. Menjalani Misa, dan membuka kado-kado mahal dari orangtuanya. Dan Taehyung hanya seorang yatim piatu yang memanfaatkan dana pensiun ayahnya yang tak begitu banyak, membeli kue untuk dirinya sendiri di malam natal yang putih.

"Sudahlah beritahu aku cepat kita akan kemana."

Perkataan Jimin membuyarkan dirinya dari lamunan, sedikit mengerjap dan dengan terburu memakai sabuk pengamannya sendiri. "Jalan saja dulu nanti aku beritahu kalau akan belok dan berhenti."

Jimin hanya bergumam setuju dan menjalankan mobilnya, menerobos jalanan Seoul di bulan november yang amat dingin. Orang-orang di luar sana sudah mulai mengenakan jaket yang cukup tebal untuk melindungi diri dari serangan angin yang dinginnya tidak bersahabat.

Mereka sampai di pinggiran kota Seoul, Taehyung menyuruh Jimin untuk memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah kedai makan yang cat temboknya sudah lusuh, papan tempat nama restorannya pun sudah menguning dimakan karat.

"Kau tidak berniat menjualku dan mengambil mobilku kabur, bukan?" celetuk Jimin saat mereka menuruni mobil dan berhenti sesaat di depan restoran tersebut.

Taehyung menggeleng, "Tidak, astaga. Ayo masuk saja."

Jimin hanya mengikuti Taehyung untuk masuk ke dalam kedai makan tersebut, ada banyak pelanggan paruh baya yang tengah menikmati _jjampong_ yang panas dan asapnya mengepul di mana-mana.

"Oh Taehyung- _ah_!"

Taehyung dan Jimin sama-sama menoleh, ada pria paruh baya yang rambutnya sudah putih semua dan mengenakan celemek berwarna merah usang.

" _Ahjussi!_ " Taehyung sedikit berlari dan memeluk pria tersebut, Jimin hanya tersenyum canggung dan berjalan ke arah mereka sebelum membungkuk dan memberi salam sesopan mungkin.

Pria tua itu balas memeluk Taehyung, menggumam banyak kata soal kau sudah besar dan tak banyak berubah. Jimin tersenyum melihatnya, ia tak pernah melihat sisi manja Taehyung yang seperti ini sejak ia masuk sekolah yang sama dengannya. Ia hanya tahu Taehyung, hanya memandanginya saat ia merampas uang dari adik kelas atau pun melihatnya saat memanjat pagar dan bolos.

"Apa kau temannya Taehyung?"

Jimin mengerjap saat menyadari acara berpelukan Taehyung dan orang yang tentu saja tak ia ketahui itu telah berakhir. "Ah iya, _Ahjussi_. Namaku Jimin, Park Jimin."

" _Aigoo_ Jimin- _ah_ , kau tahu sudah berapa lama Taehyung tak kemari dengan seorang teman? Aku sampai berpikir ia dikucilkan di tengah kota sana karena ia selalu ke sini sendirian."

" _Ahjussi_ jangan begitu, kau membuatku terlihat lemah di hadapannya."

"Kau sama sekali tak berubah Taehyung _-ah_ , ayo duduk. Aku akan menyiapkan kalian makanan. Apa yang kalian inginkan hmm?"

" _Jjajjangmyeon_ yang seperti biasa untuk kami."

 _Ahjussi_ tadi mengangguk dan menyuruh Jimin juga Taehyung untuk duduk dan menunggu, menikmati teh hangat yang ia berikan sebagai tanda selamat datang untuk Jimin yang baru saja datang ke sini.

Ada banyak hawa kehangatan yang menguar saat Taehyung dan pria tua itu berbicara, senyuman lebih sering mengembang dan suara Taehyung pun melembut. Siapa kiranya pria tua itu? Ayahnya? Saudaranya?

"Dia pemilik kedai ini," Taehyung memulai pembicaraan, menuangkan teh hangat dari teko ke dalam gelas miliknya dan milik Jimin, "sebelum aku SMA dan tinggal di daerah sekitar sini, aku bekerja paruh waktu di sini."

Jimin meminum tehnya setelah dengan perlahan meniup asapnya yang mengepul, mendengarkan cerita Taehyung dengan seksama.

"Ia begitu baik padaku, apalagi setelah ia tahu bahwa aku tak punya orangtua, ia memperlakukanku layaknya anaknya sendiri. Terkadang, ia akan memberikanku dua mangkuk _jjajjangmyeon_ gratis untuk dimakan di rumah."

Jimin mengerut dahi, "Tunggu—kau tidak punya orang tua? Dan bekerja sejak SMP?"

"Ya, mereka meninggal saat aku umur delapan atau sembilan? Entahlah aku lupa. Yang mereka tinggalkan hanya dana pensiun ayahku yang hanya cukup untuk membayar sekolah dan makan selama setengah bulan, jadi aku harus mencari uang tambahan." Taehyung tersenyum, dan Jimin merasakan satu titik di hatinya mendapat rasa sakit yang entah dari mana. "Dan beruntunglah _Ahjussi_ membiarkanku bekerja di sini, dan memperlakukanku dengan amat sangat baik. Jadi, aku begitu bahagia bisa mengenalnya."

Jimin menatap air yang ada di dalam gelasnya. Bahagia? Apa Jimin punya momen paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya?

"Aku berharap masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaan ..."

Pesanan datang dan Taehyung belum sempat menanyakan apa yang Jimin maksudkan, _Ahjussi_ memberikan porsi yang cukup besar untuk dimakan dan Taehyung mengeluarkan kata terimakasih yang amat banyak.

Jimin langsung memakan _jjajjangmyeon_ -nya, matanya membesar saat satu suapan berhasil dikunyah dan tertelan melalui kerongkongannya. "Woah! Sungguh, ini _jjajjangmyeon_ terenak yang pernah aku makan!"

"Sungguh?" Taehyung bertanya, menyuap _jjajjangmyeon_ -nya dalam satu lilitan sumpit yang besar dan tersenyum saat mendapat anggukan mantap tanda setuju dari Jimin.

Jimin makan dengan begitu lahap, seolah besok adalah perang dunia ketiga dan dia memerlukan energi penuh untuk melancarkan serangan. Taehyung menatapnya heran, apakah Jimin belum makan dari minggu kemarin atau memang _jjajjangmyeon_ -nya seenak itu atau Jimin memang makan dengan cara seperti itu.

"Tak bisakah kau makan dengan pelan astaga." Taehyung melempar selembar tisu ke arah wajah Jimin dan ditangkap dengan tidak pas oleh tangan Jimin yang tak memegang sumpit.

Jimin mengelap sudut bibirnya yang bernoda hitam akibat saus _jjajjangmyeon_ , menelan makanannya dengan tidak pelan dan meminum tehnya satu kali tenggak.

"Tidak astaga, aku tidak boleh melewatkan tiap detik berharga dari _jjajjangmyeon_ seenak ini."

Taehyung mencebik, menyudahi makannya sebentar dan menatap Jimin. "Ohiya, tadi apa maksudmu soal berharap masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaan? Aku tahu kau itu hidup tak bahagia—tadi malam kau bilang begitu, tapi apa benar-benar setidak bahagia itu?"

Dalam hitungan kurang dari dua detik, Jimin menghentikan makannya. Tersenyum begitu parau dan menaruh sumpitnya di pinggir mangkuk. Taehyung sudah bersiap untuk mendengar cerita Jimin yang ketiga kalinya.

"Aku tak pernah merasa bahagia lagi, tepat setelah ibuku meninggal."

.

.

"Park Jimin kau merosot ke peringkat dua?"

Jimin kecil merunduk, tangannya ia kepal di belakang punggung dan ada air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Ayah! Tak boleh begitu pada Jimin astaga. Apa salahnya sekali-sekali menjadi peringkat dua?"

Itu ibunya, datang dan memeluknya membiarkan Jimin menangis dan meredam kemarahan ayahnya. Selalu begitu, jika Jimin melakukan kesalahan, ibunya akan datang dan melindunginya dari amarah ayahnya.

Ibunya selalu ada untuknya, menemaninya bermain setiap saat, bahkan saat ia tak bisa tertidur akibat mimpi buruk ibunya akan datang dan memeluknya, menyanyikannya lagu semerdu ayat-ayat alkitab sampai ia terlelap di pelukannya.

Tetapi tepat saat ia masuk sekolah menengah pertama, semuanya berubah. Tak ada lagi perlindungan ibunya, tak ada ibunya yang memeluknya dan membiarkannya menangis.

"Ibu, mau kemana?" Jimin menatap wajah ibunya, ada air mata yang mengalir di pipinya dan tangannya bergetar.

"Mau pergi, Jimin harus di sini baik-baik dan jangan buat ayah marah, ya?"

"Tapi kemana? Apakah lama?"

"Sangat lama. Jadi kau berjanji harus menjadi Jimin yang pintar dan kuat. Jangan menyusahkan ayahmu terus oke?"

"Ibu—"

"Ibu akan menengokmu sayang, jadi jangan bersedih dan tersenyumlah, okay?"

.

.

"Itu adalah hari terakhirku melihat ibu, setidaknya dalam bentuk manusia dan bukan gumpalan tanah di pekuburan."

Taehyung meringis, ia juga merasakan kehilangan orang tua di usia muda dan mendengar cerita Jimin seolah bercermin dan melihat dirinya sendiri. Tapi kenapa? Jimin bilang ibunya hanya pamit untuk pergi, kenapa ibunya bisa mati?

"Ayahku menceraikan ibu," Taehyung menatap Jimin, mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sambil menggumam 'apa' karena ia tak mengerti, "ia menceraikannya dan menikah dengan perempuan baru yang sekarang menjadi ibuku—aku tak pernah mengakuinya menjadi ibuku, sungguh, mana sudi aku mengakui perempuan jalang seperti dia menjadi ibuku."

"Lalu, bagaimana ibumu meninggal?"

Jimin tersenyum, "Kau tahu mengapa aku pernah bilang padaku bahwa aku ingin membunuh ayahku?"

Taehyung menggeleng, ada deretan memori yang terulang pada malam hari saat Jimin bicara tentang keinginan besar untuk membunuh ayahnya dan tak mengatakan apa alasannya. Ia malah bercerita soal kehidupan mewahnya dan hidupnya yang sepi, juga tak bahagia.

"Ia membunuh ibuku."

"A-apa?"

Taehyung membuka mulutnya, ada sebuah _deja vu_ yang terbayang di otaknya saat melihat ibunya mati terkapar dengan banyak luka, juga ayahnya yang mati dengan luka tusuk.

"Tidak secara harfiah maksudku," Jimin tertawa kecil, "yang aku tahu, ia mengusir ibuku dari rumah tanpa pembagian harta pasca perceraian. Ia bahkan membiarkan ibu tinggal di jalanan."

"Pernah suatu hari, aku melihat ibu ada di depan gerbang, namun ayahku berteriak dan mengusirnya seolah ia orang gila yang hendak merampas hartanya. Aku masih tak mengerti ia berbuat seperti itu, apakah ia begitu membenci ibuku? Apa dari awal ia memang tak berniat menikahi ibuku? Dan masih banyak pertanyaan di kepalaku soal mengapa ayahku memerlakukan ibuku demikian, tapi aku tak pernah menemukan jawabannya."

Jimin menghela napasnya panjang, ada getar yang terselip di hembus napasnya, ada amarah yang tertahan di puncak kepalanya dan membuat telinganya begitu memerah.

"Sampai akhirnya, ibuku mati di jalanan." Jimin menatap ke arah langit-langit, mencegah air mata yang tertampung di kelopak matanya turun mengikuti hukum gravitasi. "Jika, jika saja ayahku membiarkannya masuk pada hari itu, ibu tidak akan mati. Dan jika ... aku mampu menolongnya, melindunginya, dan kabur dari cengkraman ayahku, ibu tak akan tinggal di dalam tanah seperti saat ini. Dan sejak saat itu, aku tak pernah bahagia."

Keduanya terdiam, hanya ada riuh suara pelanggan juga alat masak yang saling berbenturan dari arah dapur.

"Kau tahu, kurasa kita punya garis takdir yang serupa." Taehyung menghabiskan suapan terakhir _jjajjangmyeon-_ nya dan tersenyum kepada Jimin. "Mau merasakan bahagia kembali?"

.

.

"UWAAAA TAEHYUNG!"

Taehyung tertawa amat keras saat Jimin di sebelahnya berteriak seperti bayi yang ketakutan saat kora-kora tersebut berayun kian meninggi dan rambut mereka terhembus angin yang begitu cepat. Jimin berpegang erat pada pegangan sementara Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berteriak bahagia, berkebalikan dengan Jimin.

"Astaga—"

Jimin membungkuk, bertumpu telapak tangan pada lutut dan menetralkan rasa mual juga pusing yang mendera setelah menaiki wahana laknat seperti itu. "Jika kau mengajakku bermain hal seperti itu lagi aku akan benar-benar memenggal kepalamu."

Jimin dari awal menolak ide Taehyung untuk pergi ke taman hiburan. Mereka berdua, laki-laki dan sudah hampir dewasa. Mana ada dua orang laki-laki dewasa pergi ke taman hiburan berduaan?! Dan parahnya, Jimin mampu luluh dengan iming-iming Taehyung bahwa setelah mencoba dua wahana ia akan membawa Jimin ke tempat terhebat yang pernah ia datangi.

"Kau, lucu sekali." Taehyung tertawa, mengusap-usap punggung Jimin pelan dan memukulnya keras di akhir, mendapat suara mengaduh yang keras dari Jimin dan itu membuatnya semakin puas tertawa. "Kau takut naik kora-kora astaga aku tak pernah mendengar dan melihat hal sekonyol itu."

Jimin mencebik, ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan membalas pukulan Taehyung di punggung dengan tenaga yang banyak dan tentu saja lebih keras dari pada yang Taehyung lakukan. "Aku takut ketinggian, bukan takut naik kora-kora."

"Tapi kau ketakutan saat naik kora-kora."

"Terserah—hei, ini acara membuatku bahagia atau membuat dirimu bahagia dengan mengolok-olok diriku?" Jimin menatap Taehyung marah, namun Taehyung hanya melanjutkan tawanya dan memeluk Jimin dengan erat.

"Ayolah Jimin _ie_ , semua orang akan bahagia dan tersenyum saat pergi ke taman hiburan."

Jimin bergidig ngeri saat Taehyung memanggilnya dengan cara imut dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia bisa saja muntah di tempat jika Taehyung terus menerus melakukan hal ini kepadanya.

"Aku tidak dan lepaskan aku astaga!" Taehyung masih memeluk Jimin erat, dan Jimin hanya menatapnya jijik.

"Tidak! Ayolah aku hanya sekali ke taman hiburan karena tak punya uang."

"Jadi kau tengah memerasku saat ini?"

Taehyung mengangguk, masih memeluk Jimin manja dan menahannya dari angkat kaki dan meninggalkannya terdampar di sini sendirian tanpa sepeser uang.

"Aku sungguh menyesal mengikutimu ke sini." Jimin menggerakkan badannya dan sekuat tenaga melepaskan pelukan Taehyung namun ia hanya tak menyangka Taehyung dapat memeluknya sekencang ini. "Pergi, menjauh. Aku mau pulang."

"Park jimin," Taehyung kembali lagi merajuk, dan Jimin memicik matanya semakin jijik melihat Taehyung.

"Astaga lihatlah wajahmu saat ini, menjijikan."

"Seperti ini?"

Taehyung menunjukkan kemampuan _aegyo_ -nya, dan bukannya gemas, Jimin malah tertawa terbahak di tempat karena dengan suara _baritone_ rendah Taehyung amat sangat aneh jika ia tengah melakukan _aegyo_.

Taehyung tersenyum, menghentikan kegiatan _aegyo error-_ nya dan merangkul pundak Jimin dan memaksanya berjalan.

"Bagaimana? Sudah bahagia?" Jimin mencebik, dan Taehyung makin makin merapatkan rangkulannya. "Kau tahu, aku dan kau sama-sama anak tunggal. Katanya anak tunggal tak bahagia karena tak mendapat gangguan dari saudaranya. Apa aku sudah cukup mengganggu?"

"Ya, amat sangat mengganggu. Pergi sana jauh-jauh!"

Dan Jimin pun Taehyung kembali tertawa bersama, ada air mata yang mengalir di pelupuk mata mereka karena lelah tertawa. Hari sudah semakin menjingga dan Taehyung memperkuat rangkulannya untuk mengajak—memaksa Jimin menaiki wahana yang lainnya.

" _Kajja,_ satu wahana lain dan aku akan mengajakmu membuat _tattoo._ "

.

.

Setelah satu wahana penuh paksaan dari Taehyung dan tawa yang tak henti-hentinya menguar dari mereka karena Taehyung hampir terlempar keluar dari wahana cangkir yang berputar—dan sejak itu Jimin mengejek badan Taehyung yang terlampau ringan dan krempeng—mereka pun kemudian sampai di tempat pembuat _tattoo_ yang Taehyung janjikan.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu ingin membuat _tattoo_. Tapi aku takut pada ayahku."

Taehyung tersenyum dan mendorong masuk Jimin sambil bergumam selamat malam pada pegawai yang menunggu di pinggir pintu masuk.

"Ayah brengsekmu itu, harus sekali-kali dilawan ayolah. Kau tak boleh terus menerus menjadi tikus pengecut yang bersembunyi di lubang."

Taehyung mendudukkan Jimin di kursi duduk dan mendudukkan dirinya sendiri, melihat sebuah buku berisi pola-pola cantik yang nantinya akan mereka ukir di tubuh mereka.

"Aku ingin menggambar singa di punggungku, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Entahlah ... aku masih memikirkannya."

"Kalau begitu aku duluan!"

Jimin memperhatikan Taehyung yang berjalan ke arah sang artis pembuat _tattoo_ , membuka kausnya dan menelungkup di atas kasur menunggu punggungnya di ukir oleh tinta hitam. Semalam, Taehyung bercerita bahwa singa adalah hewan favoritnya, bercerita bahwa hebatnya seekor singa memimpin hutan rimba dan memimpin kawanannya. Jimin beranggapan bahwa hal itu konyol namun Taehyung bilang itu berarti, karena ibunya memberitahunya bahwa ia harus seberani singa, sekuat singa dan setangguh hewan tersebut.

Lalu Jimin berpikir, apa hal yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya? Dan wajah ibunya terlintas dalam benaknya, senyumnya, pelukannya, dan seluruh tutur katanya yang lembut juga menenagkan. Ada sebuah kata-kata ibunya yang terlintas dalam benak pikirannya, dan Jimin tersenyum. Ia akan menuliskan kata-kata tersebut di tubuhnya.

.

" _Hwa-yang-yeon-hwa?"_

Jimin tersenyum, tulisan Tiongkok tersebut melintang lurus di bagian kiri dari dada sampai perutnya yang berbentuk. "Kau bisa baca tulisan ini, eh?"

"Bisa, aku pernah mempelajarinya saat sekolah dasar." Taehyung bergumam, masih memperhatikan _tattoo_ Jimin yang baru saja selesai. "Apa artinya?"

" _The most beautiful moment in life_." Taehyung mengangkat alisnya, masih bertanya-tanya soal arti dari kata-kata tersebut. "Sebelum ibuku pergi, ia pernah berkata padaku."

"Kau harus berbahagia dalam hidupmu, dan merasakan saat-saat indah berharga dalam hidupmu. Itu kata ibuku, dan aku ingin selalu mengingatnya. Aku juga ingin merasakan momen terindah dalam hidupku."

Taehyung tersenyum, "Kuharap iya, kuharap kau menemukannya."

Keduanya tersenyum, merasakan kepuasan masing-masing setelah ukiran yang mereka inginkan terpatri di atas kulit mereka.

.

Karena sepertinya, Jimin akan segera mendapatkan momen terbaik hidupnya.

.

Bersama Taehyung.

.

.

 _ **-to be continued-**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's notes:**

Alooohaaa! Setelah chapter sebelumnya itu panas-panas gitu, sekarang yang adem dulu ya hehehehe. And buat tattoo-nya Jimin, itu aku ambil dari tattoo dia pas _shirtless_ di MAMA 2014 (i can't fucking forget that historical moment jqsghbajhu) akutuh pengen banget tattoo itu permanen karena itu fits so well sama badan Jimin :'))))

Pokoknya mohon maaf apabila kurang puas dengan chapter yang ini, maaf chapter yang ini agak _fluffy cheesy cheesy_ bikin muntah gitu ya ;'(( semoga berbahagia dengan chapter ini dan oh! Untuk mengingatkan sekali lagi, tidak ada seme dan uke di antara vmin karena merek switch jadi tolong mengerti :')) dan untuk yang gasuka vmin!switch tolong jangan dibaca.

Okeee for the end, review juseyo!

[overflakkie, 2016]


	5. You Know it All, You're My Bestfriend

Clarity

Mereka bertemu di ruang badan konseling, dengan tujuan yang berbeda. "Kim Taehyung, ingin menguasai dunia." / "Park Jimin, ingin menguasaimu. Kalau bisa." A BTS Fanfiction. VMIN. Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin.

.

.

 _ **BANGTANSONYEONDAN**_ _ **belong to**_ _ **BIGHIT ENTERTAINMENT**_

 **WARNING!**

 _Typo(s), Mature Content (language, alcohol, sex, etc), AU, OOC, and etc._

 _This is a vmin!switch, jadi dua duanya seme uke ya or seke. I told ya._

 _Mentioned : Got7's Youngjae, TWICE's Nayeon, EXO's Oh Sehun, EXO's Junmyeon_

 **PAIR**

Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin

.

.

 **Chapter 4 : You Know it All, You're My Bestfriend**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Melewati hampir setahun penuh dengan Taehyung di sampingnya membuat Jimin mengerti akan apa itu teman. Taehyung masih tak berubah; masih suka tawuran, masih suka mengambil uang dari adik kelas, masih suka minta traktir minuman, dan masih menggoda seperti biasanya.

Jimin sudah sering sekali bersembunyi bersama Taehyung saat mereka hampir ketahuan merokok di lingkup sekolah. Mereka ke kantin bersama, terkadang pulang atau bahkan pergi bersama jika Taehyung menginap di kediaman Jimin atau bahkan sebaliknya. Hampir satu sekolah berdecak bingung sejak kapan dan karena apa si berandal Taehyung bisa dekat dengan yang notabennya pangeran sekolah semacam Jimin.

"Jimin,"

Jimin masih sibuk membaca bukunya saat seseorang di sampingnya memanggil, kacamata menggantung malas di hidungnya namun ia tetap terlihat tampan. Jimin hanya tak tahu itu siapa jadi iya hanya berdehem kecil untuk meresponnya.

"Bisa ajari aku kimia? Uh, aku sangat kesulitan pada bagian hidrolisis."

Jimin menyudahi acara membaca bukunya dan menoleh ke samping, menemukan seorang teman sekelasnya tengah duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah ragu.

"Oh, hidrolisis? Tentu." Jimin tersenyum manis, dan teman sekelasnya itu membalas senyumnya tak kalah lebar.

"Astaga kau baik sekali ternyata," kata pria itu, "kukira kau benar-benar sombong dan menyeramkan seperti kata orang-orang."

"Benarkah? Mereka berkata seperti itu?"

Jimin bertanya seolah tak tahu apa pun. Padahal nyatanya, Jimin memang menjaga jarak hampir dengan semua siswa di sekolahnya kecuali beberapa orang yang sekiranya baik untuk Jimin.

"Ya, mereka bilang karena kau berkuasa di sini ya jadi begitulah, terlebih akhir-akhir ini kau dekat sekali dengan Taehyung, mereka semakin takut untuk mendekatimu."

Pembicaraan seolah menjadi menarik saat ada nama Taehyug diselipkan di antaranya. Kim Taehyung, ada apa dengannya?

"Memang kenapa jika aku dekat dengan Taehyung?"

"Kau tak pernah mendengar rumor-rumor tentangmu dan Taehyung?"

Jimin menggeleng pelan. Hubugan Taehyung dan Jimin baik-baik saja tanpa masalah, jika rumor soal berpacaran _sih_ Jimin sudah sering dengar tapi Taehyung maupun dia tak terlalu peduli dan malah saling menggombali satu sama lain saat mendengar rumor tersebut.

"Taehyung itu hanya memanfaatkanmu, ia selalu bisa mendapatkan apa pun yang ia inginkan dan tak akan membaginya kepada orang lain. Dan dia mendapatkanmu, makanya yang lain semakin sulit untuk mendekatimu karena tak ingin berurusan dengan Kim Taehyung."

"Benarkah seperti itu?" Taehyung hanya memanfaatkanku? Benarkah?

Pria di sampingnya hanya mengangguk dan memberi penjabaran-penjabaran lain yang memberi bukti kuat bahwa Taehyung hanya memanfaatkan Jimin saja. Jimin mendengar dengan baik apa yang dibicarakan oleh teman sekelasnya tersebut yang baru saja ia ketahui bernama Youngjae, lewat _nametag_ di bajunya tentu saja. Ia mengatakan bahwa Taehyung memanfaatkannya hanya untuk mendapat uang semata, karena Taehyung itu miskin dan _bla bla bla_ lainnya yang menjelekkan nama Taehyung.

Setelah mendengar cerita panjang kali lebar Youngjae dan acara belajar hidrolisis yang cukup singkat—oh jujur saja Jimin kesal saat ada yang menjelek-jelekkan nama Taehyung di hadapannya meski dalam hati ia juga _kepo_ apakah Taehyung iya seperti itu apa tidak—Jimin pergi untuk menghadiri rapat komisi kedisiplinan rutin yang diadakan setiap hari rabu.

Jimin hampir meraih tingkat tiga di sekolah menengah atasnya, oleh karena itu persiapan lengser jabatan tentu sedang gencar dilakukan oleh anggota kedisiplinan. Mantan ketua kedisiplinan—Min Yoongi, tengah membaca laporan masing-masing selama sepekan ini. Selalu ada pemantauan dari para alumni dan kali ini adalah giliran anak kelas tiga yang sudah tinggal tunggu ujian masuk universitas ini mengambil giliran.

"Park Jimin,"

"Ya _sunbae_?"

Jimin yang sedari tadi masih di dunianya—memikirkan omong kosong Youngjae soal Taehyung—langsung mengerjap dan menatap ke arah Yoongi dengan senyumannya.

"Kau yakin dengan bukumu?" Yoongi bertanya sambil tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku catatan dengan ukuran sedang berlabel nama Park Jimin itu.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?" Jimin bertanya serius, alisnya saling bertaut satu sama lain dan kini ia sudah benar-benar fokus ke dalam acara pertemuan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, terlalu sedikit dan... " Yoongi mengambil jeda napas, "tak ada nama Kim Taehyung?"

Jimin mengeluarkan kata 'ah' pelan lalu tersenyum kecil. Tentu saja tak ada nama Kim Taehyung di dalamnya, murid dari segala biang masalah. Jika Taehyung melakukan pelanggaran bersamanya, masa iya ia harus menuliskan nama Taehyung? Apa harus dengan nama dirinya sendiri sekaligus? Tapi Jimin bukan orang naif, ia tak akan sudi melakukan ha seperti itu demi menegakkan kebenaran. Hal klise yang sudah hampir punah.

"Aku akhir-akhir ini tak bertemu dengannya saat melakukan _hal yang aneh-aneh_ , _Sunbae_."

Yang lain seolah kecewa dengan pernyataan Jimin, dan Yoongi menatap yang lain dengan bingung dan bertanya di dalam pikirannya ada apa gerangan yang terjadi?

"Tak usah bohong," itu Nayeon, satu dari hanya tiga anggota komisi kedisiplinan yang berkelamin perempuan, "kau _'kan_ akhir-akhir ini dekat sekali dengan Taehyung, tak usah berkata hal-hal yang tak masuk akal."

"Maksudmu, Nayeon- _ssi?"_ Yoongi berkata dengan serius. Jimin di duduknya sana sudah mulai menahan kesabarannya yang mulai tak karuan. Kenapa hari ini Taehyung sering sekali disebut sih? Jimin yakin Taehyung di luar sana kupingnya telah terbakar mengingat banyaknya nama Taehyung telah disebut.

"Ah _Sunbae_ , maaf jika lancang tapi si Park Jimin ini sudah menjadi mainan Kim Taehyung," kali ini giliran Sehun yang berbicara.

"Wow, apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu Tuan?" telinga Jimin memerah saat dengan lancang Sehun berbicara dengan tak ada saringannya sama sekali. Apa-apaan si jangkung ini, mainan? Maksudnya Jimin semacam perempuan yang dijadikan pelampiasan begitu?

"Kau itu bodoh apa bagaimana? Hampir satu sekolah tahu Kim Taehyung itu dekat denganmu hanya untuk mencari perlindungan darimu. Apakah kau tidak aneh dia tiba-tiba baik padamu? Kau itu anggota kedisiplinan, sudah pasti nama Kim Taehyung akan bersih seperti sekarang buktinya."

Ada goretan luka yang panjang terbuat di dada Jimin, apakah benar keadaannya seperti itu? Apakah ia memang bodoh atau mereka yang mengatakan omong kosong? Sejak awal berkenalan dengan Taehyung, ia berbeda. Sungguh, sama sekali tak terlihat di wajah Taehyung bagian mana pun kalau dia hanya sekedar mencari untung dengan Jimin.

"Dan ah, anak ketua yayasan. Kau itu alasan kuat agar Taehyung tak dikeluarkan dari sekolah tentu saja. Ia berlindung dibalik kebodohanmu dan ayahmu yang berkuasa itu."

"Bisakah tak usah membawa ayahku dalam urusan ini?" Kesabaran Jimin sudah di ambang batasnya, tangannya mengepal terlalu kuat menahan amarahnya sampai kuku-kukunya kebas dan memutih.

"Aku tak membawa-bawanya, tapi memang nyatanya kau anak ketua yayasan dan Kim Taehyung itu hanya berusaha membawa keuntungan darimu. Bukalah matamu, jangan terus-terusan terperangkap oleh Kim Taehyung—"

"Aku memang melindunginya!" Jimin berdiri dari duduknya, menggebrak meja dengan matanya yang menyala melampiaskan amarahnya. "Kenapa? Apa itu penting bagi kalian?"

Yang lain terlihat kaget, tapi beberapa dari mereka hanya tertawa seolah meremehkan apa yang baru saja di sebutkan oleh Jimin. Jimin menggertak semakin marah, Taehyung bukanlah orang yang pantas ditertawakan. Ia tidak munafik, tidak menjunjung hukum rasisme pintar-bodoh juga kaya-miskin seperti hampir seluruh penghuni sekolah di sini. Dan Jimin sungguh ingin menjahit mulut mereka dengan jarum panas sampai melebur.

"Sudah kuduga, sudah sampai mana Kim Taehyung mencuci otakmu _hmm_? Sampai kau kehilangan otak jeniusmu seperti ini?" Sehun berbicara dengan nada sinisnya yang membuat otak Jimin terbakar dan ia tak sanggup lagi menahan amarahnya.

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti menjelek-jelekkan Taehyung? Apakah ia sebegitu menjijikannya di hadapanmu?"

Yoongi mulai berdiri dari tempatnya, mengantisipasi hal yang buruk terjadi sambil menyimak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum asal berkata dan membuat keadaan semakin memanas.

"Oh, dan kini kau membela bajingan itu? Astaga apa yang akan dikatakan oleh ayahmu jika mengetahui anaknya yang nomor satu di sekolah menjadi boneka bagi si setan itu?"

"Kau yang bajingan!"

Kejadian terjadi begitu cepat saat Jimin berlari ke arah Sehun dan memukulnya tepat di pelipis kanannya sampai bertumpah darah. Yang perempaun memekik nyaring sementara yang laki-laki dengan cepat menghampiri keduanya, menahan mereka agar tak terjadi saling jotos lebih parah.

"Park Jimin ikut aku—"

"Kau yang bajingan, bangsat! Kau sama sekali tak pantas menyebut namaku bahkan Kim Taehyung sekalipun."

Perkataan Yoongi terpotong begitu saja saat Jimin berteriak ke arah Sehun dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari genggaman rekan-rekannya dan tak disangka begitu mudah. Jimin hanya beruntung ia pernah mengikuti olahraga _boxing_.

"Hah, aku pun tak sudi menyebut namamu." Sehun menyeka pelipisnya yang berdarah dan mendesis kesakitan.

"Kau tak perlu menyebut namaku, aku keluar bangsat, aku keluar!" Jimin mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arah Sehun sebelum keluar dari ruangan sambil melepas almamater komisi kedisiplinan yang hampir satu setengah tahun ini tersampir di bahunya.

Ia tahu ini keputusan konyol dan terburu-buru, terlebih beresiko tinggi jika sampai ayahnya tahu. Tapi ia sudah muak, sungguh. Apa lagi orang-orang di dalamnya benar-benar muka badak seperti Sehun. Masuk ke sinipun ia tak ikhlas, maka meninggalkan pintu kayu yang sudah menjadi salah satu atapnya ini mungkin adalah jalan yang terbaik baginya untuk saat ini.

"Ya! Park Jimin!" Yoongi mencoba memanggil Jimin namun pria itu sudah berlalu dengan cepat, "Kim Junmyeon, tolong ambil alih keadaan di sini sebentar."

Yoongi berlari dan berhasil meraih Jimin yang tengah menaiki tangga, Jimin terlihat sekali amat sangat kacaunya dan matanya memerah.

"Ikut aku sebentar."

Jimin awalnya terlihat bingung dan enggan. Namun entah kenapa Yoongi berakhir menuntun Jimin ke atap sekolah, tempat paling sunyi tanpa ada kamera pengintai di sana.

" _Sunbae—"_

Jimin jatuh tersungkur begitu saja ke atas lantai yang hanya berlapis semen kasar sesaat setelah tinju Yoongi melayang mengenai pipi kirinya. Pukulan Yoongi memang tak sekeras miliknya namun tepat untuk membuat sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah dan tubuhnya yang memang lelah itu terjatuh ke tanah.

"Tinju dibalas tinju, aku mewakili Oh Sehun untuk melakukannya." Yoongi berbicara seolah tak ada apa pun yang baru saja terjadi. Ia lalu mendudukkan pantatnya di atas lantai semen tepat di sebelah Jimin yang masih berusaha untuk bangun dari acara tersungkurnya.

Hening terjadi beberapa saat, hanya ada semilir angin yang berhembus dan suara rintihan nyeri Jimin yang tengah mengusap bibirnya.

"Mau bercerita apa yang terjadi soal Kim Taehyung ini?" Yoongi betanya duluan, "Ya aku tahu si bangsat Taehyung ini memang biang masalah dari dulu, tapi ada apa dengannya sampai menggaet adik kelas emasku seperti ini?"

Jimin diam, masih berpikir apakah ia harus menjawab atau tidak pertanyaan dari Yoongi. Yoongi memang selalu membantunya sejak dulu. Ia selalu menjadi adik kelas satu-satunya yang dapat dipercaya oleh Yoongi dan bahkan sempat mendapat kandidat ketua komisi kedisiplinan penerus Yoongi namun ia menolak.

"Jika kau tak mau cerita tak masalah, tapi kau harus menulis surat permintaan maaf berdua bersama Oh Sehun paling lambat besok sore."

Jimin mendecak sebal. Sudah cukup muak ia untuk hanya mendengar nama Sehun disebutkan apalagi duduk berdua bersama sambil menulis di secarik kertas dalam satu ruangan tertutup yang sempit.

" _Hyung_ ," Jimin sudah memutuskan untuk bercerita sedikit saja kepada Yoongi, "kau tahu aku tidak terlalu baik dalam hal berteman?"

Yoongi mengangguk canggung. Ia tak tahu pasti karena kelihatannya Park Jimin selama ini selalu sempurna di matanya tanpa cela. Malah Yoongi berpikir Jimin itu orangnya mudah bergaul dan punya segerombolan teman untuk diajak _hang-out_.

"Aku tak pernah punya teman—maksudku ya, yang benar-benar teman. Yang tak hanya sekedar kenal dan saling sapa di koridor saja. Yang tak hanya berteman di depan dan menusuk di belakang."

Yoongi baru mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi saat itu," Jimin menjeda ucapannya, ada napas yang berantakan terhirup, sisa emosi memuncaknya tadi di ruang komisi kedisiplinan, "Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya. Ia bilang, ia akan menjadi temanku. Ia tak seperti yang lain. Dan menurutku juga iya, Taehyung tak seperti yang lain."

"Memang benar akhir-akhir ini—selama kelas dua—aku dekat dengan Taehyung, tak mencantumkan namanya dalam buku pelanggaran. Dan kami berhubungan dengan sangat baik tanpa menggubris omongan orang-orang seperti Sehun barusan."

Jimin menatap langit, sekali lagi berpikir apakah Taehyung berteman dengannya tulus atau hanya sekedar menjadikannya mainan seperti kata si keparat Sehun. Jimin hanya butuh jawaban itu sesegera mungkin.

"Tapi mendengar semakin banyak orang yang bilang bahwa Taehyung memanfaatkanku, aku pun bertanya-tanya apakah aku memang sebegitu bodohnya untuk bisa dimanfaatkan. Aku tak tahu mana yang benar dan yang salah." Jimin menoleh, menatap Yoongi yang terlonjak sedikit kaget saat ditatap dengan tiba-tiba. " _Hyung_ , kau juga pasti akan marah _'kan_ jika sahabat terdekatmu dihina-hina seperti tadi? Bahkan bilang bahwa sahabatmu hanya memanfaatkanmu? Kau akan marah _'kan?"_

Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Ia juga pasti akan merasakan hal yang dirasakan Jimin saat ini. Terlebih omongan Sehun tadi memang benar-benar di luar kendali dan melebihi batas sakit hati manusia. Yoongi juga yakin ia akan langsung menonjok Sehun sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Jimin tadi, bahkan dipenggal di tempt pun Yoongi tak keberatan.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, aku sungguh-sungguh mengerti apa yang kau rasakan."

Angin berhembus dengan sedikit kencang, meniup masing-masing rambut dan mendinginkan suasana sejenak yang tadi begitu panas.

"Aku juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu, tentu saja." Yoongi mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan pernyataannya sendiri. "Tapi, kurasa kau juga perlu menanyakan pada Taehyung tentang kebenaran semua ini. Sehingga kau tak menjadi pihak yang melindungi sendirian. Sahabat harus saling melindungi juga, bukan? Setidaknya Taehyung tidak demikian sehingga kau tak perlu mendengarkan omong kosong orang lain dan berakhir seperti ini."

Berbicara pada Taehyung ya? Jimin merasa memang iya dirinya harus berbicara pada Taehyung. Jika Taehyung memang benar seperti itu, ia akan langsung menjagal kepalanya di tempat dan enggan menguburkan jasadnya.

Jimin harus bicara pada Taehyung.

.

.

"Dimana Park Jimin?"

Taehyung sudah datang pagi-pagi sekali, sebuah ketumbenan yang ia lakoni namun dengan tujuan yang jelas. Taehyung berjalan menuju ke kelas Jimin dengan rusuh, hampir seluruh siswa melipir ngeri melihat Taehyung dengan emosi marahnya berjalan begitu cepat sambil bertanya pada siapa pun tentang dimana Jimin.

Taehyung marah, amat sangat marah pada Jimin. Bagaimana bisa si cebol itu melepas almamater komisi kedisiplinannya hanya karena ada yang menghinanya? Apa Jimin sebegitu menganggap Taehyung rendahnya?

Jimin sedang di dalam kelasnya membaca buku—seperti biasa—saat Taehyung berjalan rusuh ke arah dirinya dengan ekspresi yang sangat bisa dibaca.

"Yo Tae ada apa pagi—"

Seluruh siswi memekik takut saat Taehyung langsung saja meninju wajah Jimin hingga ia jatuh terpental dari kursi yang ia duduki, punggungnya menabrak sadis loker yang berada tak jauh dari kurisnya. Dua hari berturut-turut mendapat sebuah pukulan di wajahnya adalah hal yang pertama dialami bagi Jimin.

Taehyung menunduk untuk meraih kerah Jimin dan mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Jimin langsung terhentak untuk langsung berdiri, sudut bibirnya yang kemarin sudah berdarah kini berdarah kembali ditambah puggungnya yang sakit membentur loker.

"Taehyung—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?"

Jimin merasakan lehernya tercekik saat Taehyung menarik kerah bajunya semakin keras. Para siswa di kelasnya bahkan kelas yang lain mulai mengerubungi mereka berdua. Taehyung yang melihat suasana sekeliling yang tak kondusif melepaskan genggamannya pada kerah seragam Jimin.

"Ikut aku,"

Taehyung pergi duluan meninggalkan Jimin yang masih bingung ada apa dengan Taehyung. Tanpa basa-basi, Jimin mengikuti Taehyung di belakangnya. Dalam pikiran Jimin, bukankah ia yang harusnya hari ini marah pada Taehyung atas segala rumor yang menyebar? Kenapa malah sekarang Taehyung yang marah pada dirinya?

Taehyung membawa Jimin ke gudang sekolah, tempat kedua mereka bertemu setelah yang pertama kalinya dulu di ruang badan konseling.

Jimin langsung sekali lagi mendapat hantaman di wajahnya, kali ini di pelipisnya hingga iya terlempar ke tumpukan kursi yang kini rubuh dengan berisik terkena tubuhnya. Nyeri menjalar dari punggung ke hampir seluruh tubuhnya saat bertabrakan dengan kursi-kursi tersebut. Pelipisnya memar dan ada darah tipis yang keluar dari sana.

Belum puas, Taehyung menarik kembali kerah Jimin dan meninju wajahnya sekali lagi namun tak sampai terjatuh seperti tadi.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jimin kembali meraih kekuatannya dan melepaskan cengkraman tangan Taehyung di kerahnya. Menatap tak tahu apa yang terjadi tepat di mata Taehyung yang masih bergejolak.

"Aku? Apa yang aku lakukan?" Taehyung membuat tawa kecil yang begitu meremehkan saat menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu!"

Taehyung dan Jimin dia sejenak, tenggalam dalam masing-masing spekulasi tentang diri masing-masing dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Katakan," Taehyung mengambil napasnya frustasi saat ingin mengutarakan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, "kenapa kau keluar dari komisi kedisiplinan?"

Taehyung sudah mengetahuinya?

"Kenapa kau melepas almamatermu, hanya karena si bangsat itu menghinaku kenapa?!" Taehyung berteriak tepat di depan wajah Jimin yang terlihat kebingungan dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Taehyung. "Mau kau jual berapa harga diriku?"

"Taehyung... "

"Tindakanmu kemarin itu membuatku berpikir apa kau punya otak atau tidak." Taehyung kembali meraih kerah Jimin, lalu menyentak tubuhnya ke tembok belakang Jimin hingga terdengar bunyi benturan yang cukup kuat antara punggung Jimin dan dinding yang keras dan dingin. "Kau membuat orang-orang sinting itu benar-benar percaya bahwa aku memanfaatkanmu bangsat!"

"Aku tak butuh belas kasihanmu untuk membelaku bahwa aku tak bersalah, aku tak butuh kau kasihani sampai kau melepas jas kekuasaanmu sebelum lengser. Aku tak pernah memintanya _jebal_ , apa kau merendahkanku?"

"Tidak Taehyung—"

"Apa kau menganggap aku tak punya harga diri? Apa kau—"

Ucapan Taehyung terpotong oleh tinju Jimin yang teramat keras di pipinya. Taehyung jatuh tersungkur dan bibirnya langsung mengeluarkan darah yang mengalir sampai ke dagunya. Jimin kini terlihat sama marahnya dengan Taehyung. Napas keduanya sama-sama tak teranyam dengan benar, pundak mereka bergerak tak tenang menunjukkan betapa kondisi sedang tidak menyenangkan.

"Aku bigung Taehyung aku tak tahu!" kali ini Jimin yang berteriak meluapkan amarahnya pada Taehyung. "Kau pikir aku bisa diam berdiri saja saat mereka menghinamu dengan seenaknya di hadapanku? Aku bahkan tak tahu mereka menghinamu apa membicarakan hal yang benar tentangmu!"

Taehyung bangun dari jatuhnya dan berdiri di hadapan Jimin, matanya menatap tepat ke netra kelam Jimin yang kini seolah sedang mengajak bicara mata Taehyung. Ia tahu benar Jimin pasti bingung soal berita simpang siur ngawur yang menjalar cepat lewat bibir busuk para siswa di sini. Tapi apakah sampai Jimin rela memngiris kepercayaanny padanya hanya untuk mendengar orang-orang itu?

"Aku tak tahu, aku tak tahu apakah aku harus membelamu, apa aku harus mempercayai mereka atau menghiraukan mereka aku tak tahu!" suara Jimin bergetar saat kata-katanya keluar dari mulutnya, "Apa yang mereka katakan itu benar? Apa kau hanya memanfaatkanku? Apa kau... bukan temanku?"

Tatapan Taehyung yang tadinya merah senyala api kini mulai berangsur padam. Netranya menjadi kelam namun tetap di atas ambang kesadaran yang tenang, menunduk sebentar untuk meraih napasnya sebelum setelah itu menatap kalut ke mata Jimin.

Jimin tak mempercayainya? Atau orang-rang di sekitarnya benar-benar me- _laundry_ otak sahabatnya ini sampai ia tak percaya bahwa Taehyung bukan seperti itu? Tidak, omongan para tulang berjalan dengan otak kosong itu tidak ada yang benar sama sekali.

Taehyung berjalan pelan mendekati Jimin, lalu berhenti setelah hanya beberapa sentimeter saja jarak yang menghadang mereka. Taehyung meraih kedua pundak Jimin, mencengkramnya kuat-kuat seolah Jimin akan terjatuh jika tak ia genggam.

"Ya Park Jimin, tatap mataku."

Jimin menatap mata Taehyung seperti Taehyung yang menatap matanya. Jimin masih bertanya-tanya apakah yang dikatakan semua orang itu benar, apakah Taehyung memang tak niat menjalin tali hubungan dengannya sejak awal, dan spekulasi negatif lainnya yang bercabang dalam tiap degup jantungnya.

"Kau percaya padaku atau pada mereka?"

Bibir Jimin bergetar saat ia ingin menjawab. Ia ingin menangis, ingin marah, ingin memaki pada Tuhan kenapa hanya hidupnya saja yang tak adil sedari dulu. Taehyung meremas dengan kuat pundak Jimin, seolah menuntutnya untuk menjawab dengan segera pertanyaan darinya.

"A-aku, aku ingin percaya padamu," ada napas yang tersenggal di sela-sela ucapannya, "aku masih tidak tahu."

Taehyung melepas cengkraman tangannya di pundak Jimin, mundur tak sampai satu langkah lalu kembali menatap dalam-dalam mata Jimin, menggali sesuatu di sana yang bernama kepercayaan, yang kini tengah dipijak-pijak oleh orang lain.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik karena aku tak akan mengulangi ini." Taehyung membasahi bibirnya sekilas dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya. "Jika aku, jika aku memanfaatkanmu, akan kukuras habis dompetmu untuk membeli motor atau bahkan aku akan membeli seluruh jalang di bar mahalmu itu."

"Jika aku memanfaatkanmu, aku tak akan sudi merokok di hadapanmu, aku akan memohon-mohon padamu untuk tidak menuliskan namaku di dalam bukumu. Aku tak takut kau menuliskan satu juta namaku di bukumu itu sampai penuh, aku tak takut melakukan pelanggaran tata tertib sialan itu di hadapanmu aku tidak. Karena aku tahu tugasmu memang seperti itu, aku tak bisa mencegahmu untuk menuliskan namaku atau memaksamu untuk menghapus namaku di buku pelanggaran sejak tahun lalu. Itu karena aku menghormatimu, Jimin- _ah_."

Perut Jimin seolah mencelos saat Taehyung benar-benar mengatakan hal itu. Taehyung benar-benar tak peduli untuk merokok atau bahkan merampas uang di hadapan Jimin.

"Ingat saat _ahjussi_ bilang aku tak pernah membawa kawan lain selain dirimu?" Taehyung masih menatap Jimin lekat-lekat seolah ia akan hilang hanya jika kelopak mata Taehyung tertutup sekali saja, "Itu karena aku menganggapmu berharga Jimin- _ah_ , aku ingin dekat denganmu murni karena aku memang iya."

Sudah tak ada kobaran emosi dalam kata-kata Taehyung. Suaranya yang berat dan indah itu melembut dan membuat telinga Jimin nyaman saat mendengar suaranya. Seperti biasa.

"Jadi," Taehyung kembali mendekatkan diri pada Jimin, menyentuhkan dahinya dengan dahi Jimin dan menatap matanya lamat-lamat, "jangan percaya perkataan mereka, aku temanmu, sahabatmu."

Jimin hanya tak sanggup berkata apa pun selain maaf dan gerakan tangannya yang meraih pundak Taehyung, memeluknya erat sambil berkata betapa bodohnya dia mempercayai yang lain. Taehyung hanya mengangguk-angguk, balas memeluk Jimin dan memakinya.

"Ya aku tahu kau bodoh, aku tahu betul itu."

Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya, membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Taehyung dan melepaskan sedikit bebannya yang sudah tertimbun berat akhir-akhir ini. Taehyung dengan bukan tipikal dirinya sekali—lembut dan hati-hati—mengelus punggung Jimin perlahan, meredam getaran di punggung sahabatnya dengan telapaknya.

"Jika mereka mengataimu, aku akan membiarkanmu menghajar mereka sendirian. Aku kapok membelamu," kata Jimin, suaranya tak jelas dan lebih terdengar seperti gumaman orang baru bangun tidur.

"Tidak ada yang suruh juga kau membelaku," Taehyung terkekeh pelan, mengangkat wajah Jimin agar menatap dirinya lalu mengecup lembut bibirnya. Hanya sebuah kecupan biasa, selembut cinta pertama dan setipis udara. "Lihat 'kan, aku jadi membuat wajah jelekmu itu makin jelek?"

"Siapa yang kau sebut jelek, buruk rupa?"

Lalu keduanya terkekeh, tertawa di hadapan satu sama lain dan untuk sejenak melupakan baku hantam mereka tadi. Karena nyatanya, Taehyung memang selalu ada di sampingnya.

.

.

Jimin pulang ke apartemennya sendirian, setelah malu setengah mati karena olokan Taehyung soal episode melodrama yang mereka lakukan tadi pagi. Sungguh, Jimin tak ingin mengingatnya, tak ingin melihat bagaimana wajahnya saat marah-marah dengan dramatis di hadapan Taehyung. Tidak, itu kini menjadi salah satu momen terburuk dalam hidupnya.

"Selamat sore, Tuan Jimin."

Jimin mengernyit saat Paman Kang—salah satu asisten ayahnya atu pesuruhnya atau apa pun itu—sudah berada di depan pintu apartemennya. Jimin hanya mengangguk canggung, jika ia sudah disusul seperti ini berati ada yang tidak beres di rumah. Atau parahnya, ia yang terkena masalah.

"Tuan Park sudah menunggumu di rumah, mari ikut saya," kata Paman Kang dengan wajah datar dan serta suaranya yang ikut-ikutan datar. Bahkan Jimin tak mengerti mengapa ekpresi Paman kang tak pernah berubah sejak ia lahir dahulu.

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Jimin, ia tak ingin begitu saja ikut tanpa mengetahui apa masalah yang terjadi.

"Saya tidak tahu, Tuan."

Dengan decakan sebal, Jimin akhirnya mengikuti Paman Kang di bangku belakang mobil ayahnya dan menunggu dengan sabar untuk sampai di rumahnya. Apakah ayahnya sudah mengetahui ia meninju Sehun dan keluar dari komisi kedisiplinan? Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, ayahnya tak boleh tahu akan hal ini.

Jimin disambut oleh beberapa pelayan seperti biasa jika ia pulang ke rumah. Menyapa beberapa yang Jimin kenal dan dengan terburu berlari ke ruangan di lantai dua, ruangan kerja sang ayah. Saat menaiki tangga, ada tangan seorang wanita yang mencekal lengannya, menggenggam pergelangannya cukup kuat dengan tangannya yang kurus.

"Jimin- _ah_ ," katanya lembut, namun Jimin enggan berbalik untuk mentapnya, "aku tahu kau masih tak suka padaku. Tapi, kumohon kali ini saja. Jangan membantah perkataan ayahmu, diam dan mengangguk saja, ya?"

Jimin melepas cengkraman perempuan itu dengan tangan lainnya, berpura-pura tuli saat namanya disaut meski kakinya belum melangkah cukup jauh. Ia berhenti sejenak di depan sebuah pintu besar berbahan kayu mahoni yang dipoles dengan sangat apik, mengambil napas banyak-banyak seolah di dalam nanti tak akan ada oksigen untuk diraup.

"Ayah?"

Jimin langsung masuk, melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke hadapan meja yang dibaliknya ada seorang paruh baya yang tengah duduk di atas kursi kulit hitam yang sandarannya melebihi panjang punggungnya.

Ayahnya sama sekali belum bicara apa pun padanya, bahkan menolehkan lirikannya ke arah Jimin dari layar komputer jinjing di hadapannya pun tidak. Ada sebuah cerutu dengan asap mengepul terselip di antara dua belah bibirnya yang pucat, wajahnya kaku setegang kawat dengan keriput yang sudah muncul di sudut mata juga dahinya.

"Kudengar kau terlibat perkelahian kemarin," kata pria tua itu tanpa sedikit pun ingin untuk menatap orang yang diajaknya berbicara.

Jimin diam, tak menjawab. Ia mengangguk meski yakin ayahnya tak melihatnya.

"Sampai dikeluarkan dari komisi kedisiplinan hmm?"

"Aku tidak dikeluarkan, aku keluar sendiri." Jimin menjawab dengan nada sedatar mungkin, mencoba membuang jauh-jauh rasa tegang dan gemetar tiap berhadapan dengan ayahnya.

"Kenapa?"

Hanya satu kata, dan Jimin diam di tempat. Ia tak bisa menjawab begitu saja kalau ia memukul Sehun demi melindungi nama baik Kim Taehyung yang sudah pasti ayahnya tahu siapa itu. Bibirnya bergetar, mencoba bersuara. Namun suara yang telah ia kumpulkan baik-baik di ujung tenggorokannya sirna saat suara derit kursi terdengar. Ayahnya melangkah mendekatinya.

"Mereka bilang kau melindungi seorang bermasalah murid bermasalah, benar?"

Jimin menggigit bibirnya, ia ingin menjawab namun entah apa yang membuat suaranya tak ingin keluar dari tenggorokannya dengan mudah.

"Jawab jika kutanya anak tak berguna!"

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Jimin, keras sekali sampai tercetak bekas ruam merah di pipi kanannya. Mata ayahnya sudah menyalak marah, merah dan terbuka lebar. Cerutunya ia buang asal-asalan, tak peduli jika akan membakar seisi rumahnya nanti.

"Jadi benar, kau keluar dari komisi kedispilnan bahkan berkelahi dengan orang hanya untuk melindungi murid busuk seperti dia? Benar?"

"Dia temanku, Ayah bukan—"

"Teman? Manusia yang tak pantas hidup seperti dia kau anggap teman?"

Jimin menggertakkan bibirnya, untuk kesekian kalinya ada orang lain yang menganggap Taehyung bukanlah siapa-siapa, hanya seonggok rendahan. Dan kini ayahnya. Mungkin ia bisa melawan Sehun atau bahkan murid satu sekolah hanya dengan satu kepalan tangannya, tapi jika ayahnya, itu sama saja meregang nyawa demi satu nama.

"Aku sudah berbuat baik padamu dan ini balasannya hah? Bermain-main dan membuang waktu demi gelandangan yang kau anggap temanmu itu?"

Jimin merunduk, diam. Selalu seperti ini. Ia tak pernah berani untuk sekedar mengangkat kepalanya bila ayahnya memarahinya, sedari dulu.

"Tinggalkan teman sampahmu itu dan fokus kembali pada belajarmu, aku tak ingin mendengar kabar kau berkelahi lagi. Akan bicara pada guru pembimbing komisi kedisiplinan untuk tetap memasukkanmu di sana sampai kau lengser nanti."

Kukunya memutih saat rasanya kepalan tangannya semakin kuat dan keras, menahan emosinya yang ingin ia ungkapkan kepada sang Ayah. Selalu seperti ini, ayahnya tak pernah mau ia mengikuti jalannya sendiri dan selalu atas kehendaknya. Jika salah sedikit saja, ayahnya tak segan-segan menyiksanya dan menggunakan cara sekotor apa pun agar semuanya tetap berdiri tegak di jalur yang tepat.

" _Ayah brengsekmu itu, harus sekali-kali dilawan ayolah. Kau tak boleh terus menerus menjadi tikus pengecut yang bersembunyi di lubang."_

Perkataan dari Taehyung itu terngiang sedari tadi di kepalanya, berpikir apakah iya ia harus sesekali melawan atau tunduk patuh seperti robot yang hanya dibuat untuk mendengar dan mematuhi saja.

"Tak bisakah Ayah membiarkanku memilih hidupku sendiri?"

Berhasil. Jimin berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya meski terlampau pelan dengan getaran yang tersemat di antara hembusan napasnya.

"Apa?" tanya ayahnya marah.

"Selama hidupku aku harus selalu menuruti perintahmu. Dan aku sudah melakukannya. Peringkat satu, olimpiade sains, olahraga, bahkan komisi kedisplinan. Kau tahu? Aku benci kimia dan aku tak sudi untuk sekali lagi menyentuh soal-soal sialan yang kau beri itu!"

"Katakan sekali lagi," Ayahnya pergi ke sudut ruangan dengan rusuh, mengambil tongkat golf yang berada di kantung besar berwarna coklat, "siapa yang mengajarimu membantah seperti ini huh? Teman sampahmu itu?"

"Dia bukan sampah dan kumohon jangan urus pertemananku juga—A-AH!"

Satu pukulan keras mendarat di lengan Jimin, keras sekali sampai rasanya tulangnya akan patah terkena besi dingin dari batang tongkat panjang itu. Ia meringis, selalu berkahir seperti ini bahkan jika ia membantah sedikit saja.

"Dasar anak tak tahu diri," satu pukulan mendarat di punggung Jimin, "sudah berani membantah dan bahkan membentakku begitu?"

Satu lagi di dekat tulang ekornya, dan Jimin hanya bisa menggigit bibir menahan nyeri yang menjalar. Jika dulu ia akan berteriak minta maaf dan ampunan, kini ia tak ingin lagi. Ia tak ingin hanya menjadi boneka hidup bagi sang ayah demi menggapai cita-cita dan kemauan ayahnya, bukan mimpi dirinya sendiri.

Dan oh, apakah Jimin punya mimpi? Setelah selama ini hanya disetir oleh omongan Ayahnya? Tidak.

"Tak ingin minta maaf?"

Satu lagi di belakang lututnya, dan Jimin terjatuh ke karpet beludru merah di pijakannya. Ia tersungkur begitu mengenaskan saat berkali-kali lagi tongkat besi itu menghantam tubuhnya. Dada, perut, pinggul, paha, punggun bahkan sempat mengenai kepalanya. Jimin di hajar habis-habisan dengan seluruh sumpah serapah yang mengatai dirinya anak tak berguna.

"Mati saja sana kau seperti ibumu! Aku tak sudi punya anak pembangkang tak tahu diri semacam dirimu."

Kemajanya yang putih kini tak lagi bersih, banyak tempelan darah yang menodai serat kainnya. Hanya sebuah pukulan namun cukup keras untuk merobek kulit lengan juga punggungnya sampai berdarah. Pelipisnya yang belum sembuh pun ikut menjadi korban, darah mengalir sangat deras sampai tertelan oleh mulutnya sendiri.

Jimin berpikir, apakah ia akan mati di sini? Mati begitu saja? Mati bahkan sebelum ia mampu berdiri dan melawan sang Ayah yang kini merusaknya?

" _Hyung_ hentikan!"

Ada suara pintu yang dibuka keras-keras dan suara langkah cepat dari dua orang yang masuk. Jimin tak yakin itu siapa tapi yang ia tahu sudah tak ada lagi pukulan yang menghantam tubuhnya. Badannya remuk sekali, tak sanggup untuk sekedar bernapas dan membuka kelopak matanya, sampai rasanya ia akan segera melebur dengan bumi. Tangannya bergetar dan meraih tangan perempaun yang kini memeluknya erat, hampir menangis sambil membisikkan kata ' _bertahanlah, kau kuat'_ di telinga Jimin yang sudah hampir tuli.

Dari matanya yang setengah tertutup dan kabur pandangannya, ia melihat seorang pria kurus yang menahan pergerakkan sang Ayah. Membuang tongkat golf tersebut ke lantai sampai terdengar bunyi klontang yang cukup membuat telinga Jimin sakit.

"Kau ingin membunuh anakmu begitu saja?" kata pria kurus itu samar-samar di telinga Jimin.

Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana keadaan Jimin sekarang bagaimana, ia sekarat. Mendapat hampir seratus pukulan di tubuhnya dengan tongkat besi yang kokoh, mungkin tulang rusuknya patah saat ini dan seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi lebam juga darah yang mengalir.

" _E-eomma..._ " kata Jimin dengan suaranya yang bergetar, ia meraih apa pun utnuk digenggam dan berusaha membuka matanya. Perempuan yang memeluknya, ibu tirinya semakin memeluk tubuhnya erat.

" _Eomma_ di sini sayang," katanya lembut, lalu menatap marah ke arah suaminya yang seolah tak berdosa. Seolah seluruh ini memang kesalahan milik Jimin dan ia sangat pantas untuk menerima hantaman dari tangannya sampai ajal menjemputnya nanti.

" _Hyung_ jika kau benar-benar membuat Jimin seperti ini lagi aku tak segan-segan menjebloskanmu ke penjara."

Mungkin itu pamannya, Hoseok, yang kini tengah membela dirinya dan mengancam sang Ayah. Tak ada jawaban dari sang Ayah kecuali tawa sinis dan perkataan yang seolah menyuruh untuk Hoseok lakukan saja karena ia tidak takut.

Lalu detik berikutnya, Jimin tak dapat mendengar apa pun lagi.

Telinganya berdenging panjang sebelum matanya benar-benar tertutup, dan tak ada apa-apa lagi yang terlihat, hanya gelap dan hitam. Bahkan sepertinya, ia tak sanggup merasakan degupan jantungnya sendiri.

.

.

.

 _ **-to be continued-**_

.

.

.

 **Author's notes:**

Hollaaaaaa~ aku mengetik ini di tengah-tengah ke- _hectic-_ an US-USBN-TO-keparat yang benar-benar menyita waktu (sampe sekarang aku masih gatau fungsi ditambahin usbn tuh buat apa) jadi yaa maaf kalau kurang maksimal. Akutuh terenyuh banget liat review kalian jadi pengen cepet-cepet update aja gitu bawaannya, apalagi ada satu anak curut ( _re:_ _ **rices_friedtofu**_ _)_ yang nagih-nagih terus dengan tidak pengertiannya

Thank you for your warm reviews guys! I'm so happy that this vmin story (di mana cerita vmin tuh jarang dan pembacanya pun gak banyak[aku butuh pasokan vmin help]) is make you guys want to read it and tap the fav/follow button for me!

Sekian dari aku, doakan semoga ujian ini berakhir sukses jadi aku bisa lanjut ff ini dengan cepat. Hehe. Ohiya, rencana inituh ada sekitar 10 chapter, bisa jadi kurang atau lebih gimana nanti. /plak

Byebye guys!

p.s : if you want to interact with me, feel free to pm me or follow my twitter 95linersz (i don't bite!)

p.s.s : buat yang lagi ujian sepertiku, semangat! Jangan down gara-gara banyak saingan (kaya aku), aku yakin kalian bisa!

p.s.s.s. : don't forget to review! Love you!

[overflakkie, 2017]


	6. I Only Have You

Clarity

Mereka bertemu di ruang badan konseling, dengan tujuan yang berbeda. "Kim Taehyung, ingin menguasai dunia." / "Park Jimin, ingin menguasaimu. Kalau bisa." A BTS Fanfiction. VMIN. Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin.

.

.

 _ **BANGTANSONYEONDAN**_ _ **belong to**_ _ **BIGHIT ENTERTAINMENT**_

 **WARNING!**

 _Typo(s), Mature Content (language, alcohol, sex, etc), AU, OOC, and etc._

 _This is a vmin!switch, jadi dua duanya seme uke ya or seke. I told ya._

 **PAIR**

Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin

.

.

 **Chapter 5 : I Only Have You**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Satu minggu. Satu minggu setelah perkelahian hebat mereka dan Taehyung tak mendapat kabar berarti dari Jimin. Ia menghubungi ponselnya ratusan— _jutaan_ kali sampai rasanya setiap lima menit sekali ia memencet tombol nomor satu—Jimin menjajah ponselnya dan menyimpan nomornya sendiri di _speed dial_ nomor satu—dan hanya mendapat suara perempuan penjaga operator yang menyebalkan. Ia juga mengirimi banyak sekali pesan khawatir sampai dengan ancaman jika Jimin tak membalasnya Taehyung tak segan menggasak habis kartu kredit Jimin yang ada di tangannya.

Satu minggu itu pula ia mondar-mandir mengelilingi satu sekolah hanya untuk mencari keberadaan Jimin. Ia bertanya kepada seluruh teman sekelas Jimin yang bangsat-bangsat itu namun mereka tak tahu. Ia ingin sekali bertanya kepada guru-guru namun maaf saja, kata Kim Taehyung dan Guru adalah anonim yang sangat kuat, Taehyung tak ingin berdekat-dekatan dengan mereka barang satu detik saja.

Taehyung juga mengunjungi apartemennya, setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah sebelum jam kerja paruh waktunya. Namun tak ada respons. Ia yang hobi keluar masuk apartemen Jimin pun tentu saja dengan culas masuk ke dalamnya, dan ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan dari Jimin barang sedikit pun.

Taehyung khawatir _man,_ sungguh. Ia memukul jimin keras sekali sampai punggungnya membentur loker besi di kelasnya, bahkan memukulnya lagi sampai menabrak tumpukan kursi dan tersungkur parah. Ia takut jika Jimin terluka parah karenanya, takut pukulan amarah pendeknya kemarin berakibat amat fatal bagi Jimin. Kalau jadinya seperti ini harusnya minggu lalu Taehyung menghampiri Jimin baik-baik dan bicara baik-baik pula, tidak asal pukul sepihak.

Namun Taehyung adalah Kim Taehyung, ia hanya berakting seolah tak peduli kemana rimbanya Jimin pergi. Mungkin liburan keluarga atau asrama untuk olimpiade nasional. Atau mungkin ponsel Jimin rusak dan kini ia sedang demam atau semacamnya. Taehyung bercoba untuk terus-menerus berakting dan berpikir positif, namun seluruh usaha itu gagal adanya.

Taehyung berdiri asal di balik kasir tempat ia bekerja paruh waktu, bibirnya melengkung lucu sehingga beberapa perempuan muda yang datang terkikik gemas dan banyak yang bertanya apakah ia sedang sedih atau tidak. Ini sudah hari ke sepuluh dan Jimin masih belum membalas panggilan juga pesannya.

" _Oppa_ , jangan sedih begitu ya?"

Taehyung mengerdip saat seorang gadis kecil—mungkin masih sekolah dasar—berdiri di hadapan meja kasirnya. Ia sendirian, tanpa orang dewasa yang menamni atau tanpa teman-temannya.

" _Aigoo_ , gadis manis. Kenapa sendirian hmm? Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" Taehyung agak menunduk untuk berbicara kepada gadis itu, ia menghilangkan cemberut muramnya dan tersenyum kepada anak itu.

"Aku ingin membelikan ibuku _cheesecake_ , dia sedang sakit di rumah. Kata ibu _cheesecake_ membuatnya senang jadi aku ingin membelikannya." Gadis itu berkata dengan lucu, ia bahkan sampai memperagakan pose tidur untuk menjelaskan ibunya yang sedang sakit. " _Oppa_ kenapa sedang sedih? Apa _Oppa_ sedang sakit?"

"Ah, tidak. _Oppa_ hanya sedang merindukan seorang teman."

Ah konyol rasanya jika ia merindukan Jimin padahal baru satu minggu lebih mereka tak bertatap muka juga bercakap mulut. Tapi sungguh, ia benar-benar merindukan Jimin.

"Baiklah, satu _cheesecake_ dibungkus untuk ibumu?" Taehyung segera mengetikkan pesanan tersirat anak itu ke dalam komputer di sampingnya.

"Dua, aku pesan dua," kata gadis itu dengan segera menyanggah saat Taehyung mengatakan bahwa ia hanya akan pesan satu, "satu dibungkus, dan satu lagi untuk di sini."

"Ahh, oke baiklah." Taehyung kembali mencantumkan pesanan anak tersebut dan menoleh sambil tersenyum, "Apa kau ingin makan _cheesecake_ di sini terlebih dahulu?"

"Tidak," katanya dan bergeleng dengan semangat, "itu untuk _Oppa_ , supaya tidak bersedih lagi."

"Eh?!" Taehyung tersentak kaget saat secara tidak langsung anak itu membelikannya sebuah _cheesecake_ , "Astaga kenapa tidak bilang daritadi aku sudah menuliskan pesanannya," Taehyung menatap layar komputernya dengan sedih saat ada kata _on-progress_ tercetak di layar, "aku tidak bisa menerimanya, itu untukmu saja."

"Tidak mau, aku tidak suka keju." Anak itu menggeleng lagi dengan keras dan lucu sampai rambutnya yang dikepang dua itu terkibas-kibas, "Kata ibu, kita harus sebisa mungkin membuat orang lain tersenyum. Dan aku ingin membuat _Oppa_ tersenyum."

Ah, Taehyung jadi teringat ibunya yang pernah berkata seperti itu juga. Jika tidak bisa memberi uang, berikanlah orang lain senyuman dan kebahagiaan. Mata Taehyung sedikit berkaca mengingat kata-kata sang ibu yang terus menerus terngiang di kepalanya sejak anak itu berbicara.

" _Oppa_?"

Pertanyaan anak itu membuyarkan lamunannya soal nostalgia masa kecilnya.

"Ah, biarkan aku yang membayar salah satu _cheesecake_ itu—"

" _Oppa_ , aku punya cukup uang yang kukumpulkan satu minggu untuk membeli dua _cheesecake_. Aku juga tidak keberatan, aku benar-benar ingin membelikan _cheesecake_ itu untukmu. Jadi aku yang bayar, ya? Ya?"

Gadis kecil itu membuat wajah memohon dengan mata binar seperti anak anjing yang lucu. Dan Taehyung tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain memenuhi permohonannya. Anak itu memekik senang sekali saat _cheesecake_ -nya sampai dan meminta Tahyung untuk membungkusnya dengan kantong merah muda. Ia juga bilang akan bercerita soal Taehyung yang sedang bersedih kepada ibunya dan akan beroda agar Taehyung cepat-cepat bertemu Jimin.

Dan di sinilah Taehyung, di jam istirahat makan siangnya dengan satu potong _chessecake_ ukuran sedang dan memandanginya saja. Ia benar-benar terenyuh dengan anak kecil itu. Anak itu ingin membuat orang di sekitarnya bahagia. Sementara Taehyung? Apa yang pernah ia lakukan untuk membuat orang yang di sekitarnya bahagia? Bahkan Taehyung tak sempat membuat ibunya tersenyum.

"Aku tak tahu kau suka _cheesecake_ ,"

Ada seorang pria dengan rambut coklat yang terbelah dua memperlihatkan dahinya yang mulus duduk begitu saja di hadapan Taehyung. Taehyung yang hanya memandangi kuenya itu hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapi komentar pria itu.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka kue," perlahan Taeehyung mulai mengangkat kepalanya, "tapi ada seorang gadis kecil yang memberikan ini pada—Jimin?!"

Jimin—pria berambut coklat itu—tertawa terbahak saat Taehyung baru menyadarinya puluhan detik kemudian setelah ia duduk dan bahkan berbicara padanya. Wajah Taehyung kaget namun lucu di saat yang bersamaan sehingga Jimin gemas ingin mencubitnya.

"Iya ini aku bangsat, siapa lagi?"

"Ya, Park Jimin apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Taehyung menyeret kursnya untuk duduk sedikit lebih dekat dengan Jimin agar bisa meraih wajahnya. Wajah Jimin benar-benar parah, ada beberapa memar dan luka yang belum benar-benar kering. Meski dengan seperti ini entah kenapa Jimin terlihat dua kali lebih seksi.

Taehyung menyentuh pipi Jimin, pelan sekali seolah jika satu kekuatan saja menyentuh Jimin ia akan tumbang. "Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa kau sampai _hancur_ begini?"

"Aku tak mau melankolis bersamamu berdua di sebuah kafe, nanti kuceritakan saat _shift_ kerjamu selesai." Jimin meraih tangan Taehyung di wajahnya dan menggenggamnya. "Dan, jangan menggodaku di sini. Aku tak tahan ingin menciummu tapi ini tempat umum."

"Cium saja kalau berani—"

Dan Jimin benar-benar membungkam bibir Taehyung dengan bibirnya, menyisakan Taehyung yang menyumpah serapahi Jimin sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan tissue yang terdapat di meja mereka. Dengan segera ia mundur kembali ke posisinya semula dan menatap Jimin malas.

"Tak usah berlebihan astaga, aku yakin kau merindukanku kan?" Jimin menopang dagunya dengan sikut di atas meja, mengerling genit ke arah Taehyung sementara Taehyung membuat pose muntah-muntah yang dramatis.

"Mati saja sana, aku merasa rugi mengkhawatirkanmu." Taehyung mengangkat kedua bahunya menyatakan bahwa ia tidak dengan apa yang dikatakan Park Jimin, meski sebenarnya ia merindukan sahabat bodohnya ini. "Ah dan soal _cheesecake,_ tadi ada anak perempuan yang membelikanku ini."

"Kau," Jimin menyipit matanya bingung, "baru sepuluh hari aku tinggal sudah menjadi pedofil?!"

"Bukan itu bangsat," Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas, Jimin selalu saja sesukanya mengutarakan spekulasi entah suasananya tengah melow atau pun tidak, "dia melihatku murung dan dia bilang dia ingin membelikanku _cheesecake_ karena ibunya bilang orang akan bahagia jika diberi _cheesecake_. Dan ia ingin membuatku tersenyum. Naif sekali ya?"

Sekali lagi Taehyung menatap _cheesecake_ -nya yang belum tersentuh sama sekali. Ia tak terlalu suka kue dan ia tak yakin ingin memakannya atau tidak. Namun Jimin di hadapannya dengan culas mengambil sendok kecil di samping piring dan melahap satu suapan _cheesecake_ dengan krim yang lembut itu.

"Ini enak, manisnya pas untukmu." Jimin tersenyum kecil, lalu menyendok satu lagi kue rasa keju itu dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Taehyung, "Makan, dia ingin kau tersenyum tapi kau malah cemberut melihat jerih payah seorang anak kecil yang membelikan seorang bajingan kue mahal ini hmm?"

Taehyung tertawa kecil dan langsung melahap potongan kue yang disodorkan Jimin. Ia kemudian mengambil alih sendok yang tadinya ada di sela jari Jimin menjadi di tangannya.

"Aku jadi teringat ibuku, dia selalu seperti itu." Taehyung melahap kuenya dengan tidak pelan, tipikal Taehyung sekali jika sedang makan. "Ia selalu ingin orang lain bahagia, padahal dirinya sendiri menderita."

Jimin diam, Taehyung pernah bilang ia belum siap menceritakan apa penyebab kematian orang tuanya jadi Jimin hanya mengangguk dan menunggu, mungkin hari ini Taehyung siap untuk menceritakan semuanya.

"Ibuku adalah korban kekerasan rumah tangga, aku sudah pernah melaporkannya ke polisi. Namun waktu itu aku masih kecil, bahkan polisi tak percaya apa yang kukatakan."

Taehyung meneruskan makannya sampai tak terasa potongan sedang kue itu sudah tinggal setengahnya. Taehyung terlihat begitu ingin menangis, tapi ia tak melakukannya dan berlaih menatap Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Ibuku membunuh ayahku dan kemudian bunuh diri, ya kira-kira begitu jika kau penasaran."

Jimin mematung di tempat saat Taehyung melanjutkan bicaranya. Ia antara terkejut dan tidak karena sudah pasti Taehyung juga punya masa lalu menyedihkan seperti dirinya jika ia enggan menceritakannya kemarin-kemarin.

"Nah, sisa kuenya buatmu saja aku benar-benar tak bisa toleran dengan rasa manis." Taehyung berdiri dan mengenakan kembali apronnya yang berwarna biru, lucu sekali berbanding terbalik dengan tampangnya yang sangar juga lima buah _piercing_ di telinganya. " _Shift_ -ku selesai dua jam lagi, mau menunggu?"

"Aku menunggu saja," kata Jimin santai dan melontar senyum pada taehyung, "dan oh, pesankan aku _americano_ dan _waffle_ madu juga, _kay_."

"Ayay _captain_ segera diantar!"

.

Jimin tak merubah posisinya selama Taehyung melanjutkan _shift_ -nya, ia masih duduk di kursi yang tadi ia gunakan untuk berhadapan dengan Taehyung. _Cheesecake_ milik Taehyung dengan senang hati ia habiskan—Jimin benar-benar memegang teguh prinsip tak boleh membuang-buang makanan karena masih banyak yang membutuhkan—dan _waffle_ madunya tinggal beberapa suap lagi.

Ia memandangi Taehyung dengan senyum, melihatnya berdiri di balik kasir atau bergantian dengan rekannya menyambangi beberapa meja. Taehyung ramah sekali, tersenyum dan bahkan sesekali membuat pelanggannya tertawa. Bahkan beberapa pelanggan tak segan menggoda Taehyung dan memberinya tips lebih banyak dari pegawai lain.

Taehyung itu tak suka kue dan segala jenis makanan yang rasanya manis, makanya Jimin mencemoohnya saat Taehyung bilang akan kembali bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah _cafe_ yang hidangan utamanya adalah kue. Taehyung sempat berhenti bekerja saat masuk sekolah menengah atas, menjadi bandel dan merampas uang orang lain dengan rekan-rekannya. Namun enam bulan lalu Taehyung bilang ingin bekerja kembali dan menjadi orang yang sedikit lebih benar—meski sampai sekarang bajingan itu masih suka mem- _bully_ beberapa adik kelas—dan menjalani hidupnya dengan normal.

Jimin menghabiskan _waffle_ -nya dan meminum _amricano_ dingin yang es batunya sudah hampir meleleh semua sehingga rasanya yang sudah pahit itu semakin hambar. Hampir dua jam dan berarti _shift_ kerja Taehyung sudah hampir selesai. Ia tak menyangka ia bisa begitu sabar menunggu Taehyung tanpa melakukan apa pun bahkan menyentuh ponselnya. Yang ia lakukan hanya memandangi sekitar, dan memandangi Taehyung saja.

"Hei _dude_ , jangan _horny_ di sini astaga aku takut sekali kau melihatku terus-terusan sedari tadi."

Jimin mendongak dan menemukan Taehyung sudah berdiri dan mengenakan pakaian kasualanya, celana denim robek-robek dan kaus putih polos yang dilapisi jaket kulit berwarna hitam.

"Setan, siapa yang _horny_ ," Jimin bangkit dari duduknya yang benar-benar _non-stop_ selama dua jam itu lalu meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar, "aku hanya khawatir kau akan bikin ribut dengan pelanggan di sini percayalah."

" _Nah_ , aku sudah enam bulan di sini, aku favorit mereka _dude_ ," Taehyung merangkul Jimin lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kawannya itu, "Cewek yang di sana minta nomor teleponmu tadi dan janji memberiku tips banyak, jadi aku kasih saja."

"Heh, bangsat kau kira aku apa nomorku disamakan dengan tips murahanmu?" Jimin segera menjauhkan Taehyung dari tubuhnya saat menatap seorang perempuan di salah satu kursi yang bergerak rusuh karena ketahuan dipandang oleh Taehyung juga Jimin. Wajahnya memerah dan iya buru-buru fokus pada segelas minuman di mejanya.

"Serius Jim, kau harus kencan sekali-sekali jangan fokus belajar terus," Taehyung menyapa rekan pelayannya dan segera menarik Jimin untuk berjalan keluar, bisa kacau kafe kalau ada dua orang keren berdampingan di dalam sana, "kau bilang kau itu _bi_ kan? Jadi kurasa cewek yang di sana oke untukmu."

"Aku tidak suka cewek seperti dia, terlalu _girly_ , membosankan." Jimin lalu berjalan ke arah mobilnya dan membiarkan Taehyung mengekor di belakagnya. "Lagian aku punya seorang Kim Taehyung untuk apa aku cari yang lain?"

"Dasar _gay_ ,"

"Ya terima kasih juga _faggots_ ,"

Jimin masuk dengan santai ke kursi bagian pengemudi sementara Taehyung di sebelahnya. Jimin menyalakan beberapa lagu dan Taehyung bergumam kecil untuk mengikuti alunan nada yang keluar dari pengeras suara.

Jimin jarang mendengar Taehyung beryanyi, tapi sekali ia dengar hatinya langsung tenang. Suara Taehyung benar-benar bagus, enak di dengar dan _soulful_. Rasanya betah sekali berlama-lama hanya mendengar gumaman Taehyung atau bicaranya.

"Tae, jadi penyanyi sana saja. Suaramu membuatku serasa berada di surga _man_ , enak sekali." Jimin menyanjung Taehyung sambil masih fokus menyetir, kepalanya juga ikut bergoyang untuk mengikuti lagu yang terputar.

"Aku ingin sih, tapi semacam pesimis," Taehyung menatap Jimin yang tiba-tiba bilang seperti tiu padanya, "kau juga, kenapa tak jadi _dancer_ atau _choreographer_ saja begitu?"

"Suaramu itu bagus, wajah oke, sudah jangan pesimis sekali nyanyi semua perempuan pingsan," Jimin terkekeh dan menoleh ke arah Taehyung dengan cepat lalu kembali fokus ke jalanan, "aku juga ingin jadi semacam itu, ya kalau si Pak Tua itu tak mengekangku ini itu."

"Ah si Pak Tua itu," Taehyung menggumam, mengingat soal si Pak Tua yang menyebalkan—atau lebih tepatnya mengerikan—itu memperlakukan Jimin.

"Sebentar lagi _touchdown_ , siap-siap dan jangan tertidur di mobilku seperti waktu itu."

Waktu itu Taehyung pernah tertidur di mobil Jimin tepat sebelum mereka sampai dan butuh sekitar setengah jam untuk membangunkan Taehyung. Tadinya Jimin ingin meninggalkan Taehyung saja di dalam mobil sampai kekurangan oksigen dan keracunan karbon monoksida, tapi apa daya, temannya satu-satunya kan cuma Taehyung.

"Bawel,"

.

.

" _Jesus!_ Kau, kenapa bisa astaga—Ya Tuhan Jim kenapa bisa begini?"

Taehyung menghampiri Jimin yang kini betelanjang dada dan menampilkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang penuh memar, bagian dadanya dilapisi perban dan banyak sekali luka yang belum kering seperti di wajahnya.

"Yah ulah si Pak Tua, biasa."

Taehyung mendecak sebal Jimin bisa mengatakannya dengan kasual padahal ia hampir meregang nyawa begitu. Ia benar-benar ingin marah bahwa kenyataannya Jimin tak minta bantuannya—atau tidak sempat kalau boleh dibilang—dan bahkan baru memberitahunya sekarang. Namun mendengar cerita bahwa Jimin baru saja bangun dari koma enam hari yang lalu membuat Taehyung mengurungkan niat amarahnya.

"Kau ini, pergi saja dari rumah sana astaga kau tak boleh seperti ini terus menerus. Kau bisa mati." Taehyung menyentuh beberapa memar Jimin di lengannya dan ia dapat mendengar ringisan tipis dari Jimin. "Lawan dia Jim, kau benar-benar tak layak diperlakukan seperti ini."

"Aku ingin, tapi aku bahkan tak sempat mengangkat tinjuku sebelum dia menyerangku—Ya-ya! Tae! Sakit astaga," Jimin hampir berteriak saat Taehyung dengan tidak pelannya menekan salah satu memar miliknya di bagian lengan.

"Maaf, maaf," Taehyung menarik lengannya, lalu beralih menyentuh lehernya, wajahnya ia dekatkan untuk mencium salah satu memar di ceruk Jimin, "Apa ini sakit?"

Jimin meringis saat Taehyung mulai mengecupi beberapa memar yang berada di daerah pundak juga lengan atasnya. Taehyung tak pernah berlaku lembut padanya, entah dalam sehari-hari atau pun di atas ranjang. Tapi kali ini, sentuhan Taehyung selembut mentega, penuh perasaan yang membuat Jimin entah kenapa merasa jauh lebih baik.

"Kau harus kembali ke rumah sakit Jim, ini masih parah sekali astaga," Taehyung masih dengan betah memendamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Jimin, menghirup wangi Jimin yang benar-benar segar seperti buah dan memejamkan matanya di sana.

"Tidak mau, aku sudah susah payah minta keluar dari jahanam sialan itu dengan dalih ingin lebih lama mempersiapkan ujian akhir dan kau ingin menjebloskanku kembali ke sana? _The Hell?_ "

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jimin sambi berdecak, "Laki-laki macam apa sama rumah sakit _k.o_ begini hmm?"

"Aku sih oke dengan rumah sakitnya, tapi aku benar-bear ta oke dengan Ayah dan Ibuku yang megunjugiku tiap hari, dan orang-orang suruhan yang menjagaku dua puluh empat jam penuh."

"Baik-baik aku mengerti, dasar anak pejabat." Taehyung memutar matanya malas mendengar cerita Jimin yang sudah seperti anak presiden di dalam drama-drama yang diawasi super ketat. "Kalau kau ingin sesuatu bilang saja, aku bisa menelpon _ahjussi_ untuk dibuatkan bubur—"

"Aku ingin kau."

"—dan kita pergi kesana—Hah?!"

"Aku," Jimin menjilat bibirnya sekilas lalu memangkas sedikit jaraknya dengan Taehyung, "ingin," jemari Jimin menunjuk dada Taehyung yang masih berlapis kaus sambil menatapnya jahil namun menggoda, "kau."

Taehyung melepaskan tawa tertahannya dan membalas tatapan Jimin denga mata elangnya yang tajam. Ia kini benar-benar memangkas jaraknya dengan Jimin sehingga antara kausnya juga perban milik Jimin saling bergesekkan.

"Hmm, dengan senang hati akan aku kuberikan."

.

.

"Tae! Jangan di situ astaga," Jimin mengeluarkan desahan tertahannya saat Taehyung menggigit paha dalamnya dengan keras dan dekat sekali dengan luka lebamnya.

Ia benar-benar sudah tak berbusana begitu juga dengan Taehyung. Tubuhnya yang sudah penuh memar itu ditambah lagi warnanya oleh beberapa tanda yang dibuat oleh Taehyung. Ia tadinya ingin menolak namun Taehyung dengan semena-mena menyentuh ereksinya tanpa sempat ia protes.

"Maaf tapi aku benar-benar ingin menggantikan memar-memar sialan buatan Pak Tua itu dengan _memar_ buatanku yang lebih seksi," Taehyung terkekeh saat ia kembali lagi menggigit dan menjilat bagian paha milik Jimin.

Jimin membiarkan Taehyung mengambil alih untuk hari ini saja. Jika biasanya mereka akan berebut dahulu untuk menentukan posisi siapa yang di _atas_ dan yang di _bawah_ , kali ini Jimin ingin Taehyung yang melakukannya. Jimin ingin Taehyung melakukannya dengan benar, ingin Taehyung membuatnya lupa bahwa kejadian sepuluh hari lalu itu benar-benar terjadi. Ingin Taehyung menghapus seluruh luka di tubuhnya dengan gerakan bibirnya yang kurang ajar.

Jimin melempar kepalanya terlalu nikmat ke atas bantal saat Taehyung begitu saja melahap miliknya, sementara tanganya bekerja menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya dengan teratur. Jimin hanya tak sanggup untuk melihat peregerakan kepala Taehyung di bawah sana dan beralih menatap langit-langit dengan matanya yang berair sambil mendesahkan nama Taehyung di sela deru napasnya yang kacau.

Dan saat Taehyung mulai beralih dan bergerak di dalam tubuhnya, Jimin hanya bisa melampiaskan semuanya ke kain sprei putih di bawahnya. Taehyung biasanya ta pernah bergerak pelan, selalu cepat dan semaunya. Tapi kali ini Taehyung bergerak dengan lambat, membawa pergi akal sehatnya dengan bertahap dan dengan tepat menyentuh titik-titiknya sampai ia berteriak terlalu nyaring. Taehyung bergerak dengan amat sangat hati-hati, takut akan menambah rasa sakit kepada pria di bawahnya dibanding rasa nikmat yang ia janjikan padanya.

"Tae—" Jimin beralih untuk mencengkram lengan Taehyung dengan kukunya yang tumpul, memejamkan matanya saat untuk kesekian kalinya Taehyung benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Ya aku tahu Jim, aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat."

Taehyung selalu tahu kapan Jimin akan memintanya untuk lebih cepat atau mengacaukan adrenalinnya yang sudah di puncak dengan berhenti tiba-tiba. Jadi ia bergerak sedikit lebih cepat dan mengajak Jimin untuk melihat angkasa bersama-sama setelahnya, terjatuh lelah di samping Jimin dan memeluknya setelah seluruh klimaks mereka selesai.

"Tae, jangan tinggalkan aku," kata Jimin sambil memeluk Taehyung yang sudah terbaring di sampingnya, "jangan tinggalkan aku, aku hanya punya kau."

"Aku di sini Jim, aku di sini." Taehyung mengecup kening Jimin lama sekali dan balas mmemeluknya, "Dan akan selalu berada di sini."

.

.

"Jim, aku tak mau jadi sahabatmu."

Itu perkataan Taehyung saat untuk ke sekian kalinya mereka tidur bersama setelah enam bulan lalu mereka melakukanya yang pertama kali. Jimin hanya megernyit bingung sambil menoleh ke arah Taehyung di sampingnya yang terbaring menghadap langit-langit.

" _Wae_? Kau mau jadi parasitku saja begitu?" Jimin berkata sarkas kepada Taehyung dan Taehyung haya terkekeh menjawabnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin jadi sahabatmu karena kita itu lebih dari sahabat." Taehyung tersenyum lalu menyilagkan tangannya di belakang kepala sebagai alas tidurnya selain batal yang sudah ada. "Tapi aku juga tidak mau jadi pacarmu, aku tidak mau ada kata putus di antara kita."

Jimin diam, Taehyung pun diam. Hanya ada suara deru mesin pendingin ruangan yang suhunya hanya berada di dua puluh derajat selsius. Matahari yang sudah tenggelam dan hanya bulan sabit yang berpendar tak terlalu terang menemani mereka di bawah langit-langit putih kamar Jimin.

"Kalau begitu, mari hidup bersama untuk waktu yang lama."

Jimin menjawab dengan tenang, ia mengikuti jejak Taehyung untuk menatap plafon putih polos di atasnya sambil tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana ia dan Taehyung akan hidup bersama untuk jangka waktu yang panjang. Memikirkan bagaimana jadinya ia jika hidup tanpa Taehyung.

"Ya, _let's live together for longer than forever._ "

Dan saat itu, Jimin tahu bahwa yang ia punya hanya Taehyung, hanya Taehyung seorang.

.

.

Taehyung menyelesaikan bagian kerjanya tepat pukul delapan malam. Ia membereskan beberapa bangku setelah sebelumnya mengelap meja bersama beberapa reka kerjanya. Taehyung menoleh saat mendengar suara lonceng pintu yang berbunyi dan menampakkan seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut hitam dan kacamata yang menggantung di hidungnya.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi kami sudah tututp," kata Taehyung sopan saat pria itu menghampiri diriya.

"Ah aku terlambat sepertinya," pria itu terkekeh kecil menanggapi kebodohannya sendiri lalu menatap Taehyung sambil tersenyum, "tapi aku tidak kesini untuk membeli kue kok."

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menghentikan kegiatanya mengangkat kursi ke atas meja lalu berfokus ke arah pria itu.

"Apa kau kebetulan... Kim Taehyung?"

.

Dengan meminta izin dari managernya, Taehyung berakhir duduk berhadapan dengan pria asing yang tahu namanya dan meminta sebentar waktunya untuk bicara. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu siapa pria ini, bahkan barang sedikit pun. Tapi dari tampangnya, pria ini memiliki wajah yang cerah dan selalu tersenyum. Kemungkinan, orang yang cukup baik hati.

"Ah maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri," pria itu terseyum, "aku Hoseok, pamannya Jimin."

Taehyung mengerjap beberapa kali dan hampir tersentak kaget saat Hoseok menyebutkan bahwa dirinya adalah paman dari Jimin. Tentu Taehyung pernah mendapat cerita dari Jimin bahwa ia punya paman yang menyenangkan dan baik hati. Apakah pria di depannya ini orangnya?

"Ah _Ahjussi_ , maaf, aku tidak tahu kau pamannya Jimin." Taehyung terkekeh garing sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, melihat ke arah lain dan menjilat bibirnya merasakan hawa keadaan yang canggung.

"Tidak apa, kita memang belum pernah berkenalan."

Hoseok benar-benar mengeluarkan aura yang hangat dan ramah, seperti detik itu juga kau bisa akrab dengannya dan ingin mnjadikannya temanmu.

"Begini Taehyung- _ssi_ , kudengar kau itu teman—ah tidak, sahabat Jimin?"

Taehyung mengangguk pelan, "Ya, bisa dibilang begitu."

Hoseok balas mengangguk dan melepas kacamata yang menggantung di hidungnya sejak tadi, seolah lelah dengan paksaan optik di matanya akibat lensa tersebut.

"Jika kau sahabat jimin, anggap saja kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Jimin selama ini," Taehyung mengangguk kecil, ia memang tahu seluruh seluk bluk tentang Jimin bahkan jam dan detik saat ia dilahirkan, "tapi akhir-akhir ini, Jimin semakin parah. Aku benar-benar tak tega melihatnya."

Taehyung pun sama, ia benar-benar ingin membawa Jimin pergi dari Ayahnya yang bengis itu dan menguncinya di dalam rumah selamanya. Tak boleh ada yang menyentuhnya selain dia.

"Aku sudah meminta Jimin untuk tinggal bersama, tapi ia selalu menolak. Ia bilang, ia tak ingin merepotkanku, dan ayahnya juga pasti tak akan mengizinkanku untuk membawanya pergi." Hoseok terseyum kecut saat menceritakan tentang Jimin, membayangkan wajah keponakan tersayangnya yang dulu selalu cerah tapi sekarang jadi begini sejak ditinggal ibunya. "Jimin itu anak baik Taehyung, aku tak ingin kehilangannya."

"Aku juga, dia benar-benar baik."

Hoseok tersenyum melihat respons Taehyung yang setuju dengan pendapatnya, "Kudengar, kakakku mengamuk karena mendapati Jimin keluar dari komisi kedisiplinan karena membelamu."

"Soal itu aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuat Jimin melakukan itu—"

"Tak perlu minta maaf astaga," Hoseok dengan segera memangkas perkataan Taehyung yang dari sela-sela bicaranya terdapat nada rasa bersalah, "Jimin dulu tak pernah seperti itu, ia benar-benar tak peduli dengan siapa pun bahkan ibu tirinya sendiri. Jadi melihat Jimin mengambil resiko yang begitu besar demi melindungi seseorang, aku benar-benar tersentuh dan bahagia."

"Jimin berubah karenamu Taehyung _-ah_ ," Hoseok membuang sufikasi keformalan di akhir nama Taehyung dan menggantinya dengan yang lebih hangat, "kau pasti benar-benar orang yang sangat berharga baginya sampai dia mau membelamu seperti itu. Aku bahagia dia akhirnya punya seseorang untuk bersandar."

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, ia tahu hidup Jimin memang tak mudah dan fakta bahwa dirinya menjadi aspek terpenting dalam hidup Jimin membuat jantungnya berdebar.

"Jadi sebenarnya tujuan aku ingin bicara denganmu adalah, aku ingin memita tolong padamu." Hoseok meraih tangan Taehyung dan menggenggamnya erat-erat, seakan menaruh seluruh harapannya dengan penuh di pundak Taehyung. "Tolong jaga Jimin ya?"

.

Tentu, Taehyung akan menjaga Jimin. Ia akan menjaga Jimin bahkan sebelum orang lain mampu menggapainya.

Ia akan menjaga Jimin.

.

.

 _ **-to be continued-**_

.

.

.

 **Author's notes:**

HAIIIII! FINALLY UN-KU SELESAI YUHUUUUUUU! Hehe akhirnya penderitaanku selesai (sebenarnya masiha da beberapa ujian masuk ptn lagi tapi ya yang penting un beres) jadi aku bisa puas menulis wkwkwk

Aku tuh lagi war flashback sama tweetnya tae yang pegangan tangan sama Jimin dan bilang "lets live forever, i only have you." DAN ITU TUH RIGHT ONTHE FEEL BANGET ASDFGHJKLJDHSW

Ini lumayan _fast update_ kan ya, semoga kalian tidak terlalu lama menunggu untuk chapter ini, aku juga ga tega ama tahu yang selalu nagih-nagih clarity terus sampe aku semangat nulis hohoho

Sekian ya dari aku, jangan lupa fav follows dan yang terpenting review! Satu kata dari kalian tuh sangat memotivasiku untu nulis chapter selanjutnya kkk

Goodbye!

[overflakkie, 2017]


	7. Bucket List

Clarity

Mereka bertemu di ruang badan konseling, dengan tujuan yang berbeda. "Kim Taehyung, ingin menguasai dunia." / "Park Jimin, ingin menguasaimu. Kalau bisa." A BTS Fanfiction. VMIN. Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin.

.

.

 _ **BANGTANSONYEONDAN**_ _ **belong to**_ _ **BIGHIT ENTERTAINMENT**_

 **WARNING!**

 _Typo(s), Mature Content (language, alcohol, sex, etc), AU, OOC, and etc._

 _This is a vmin!switch, jadi dua duanya seme uke ya or seke. I told ya._

 **PAIR**

Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin

.

.

 **Chapter 6 : Bucket List**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jimin benar-benar tak berhenti untuk tertawa saat Taehyung baru saja menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Jimin tertawa puas sekali sampai rasanya ia harus ke dokter dan mengobati perutnya yang sakit dan kram karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

" _Oke_ , kau mau minta diajari untuk ujian masuk universitas, oke diterima." Jimin menyeka air matanya yang menetes sedikit dari sudut kelopaknya,mendapat tatapan kejam dari Taehyung yang mukanya sudah kusut akibat lelah _part time_.

"Aku ingin belajar oke, seharusnya kau mendukungku, bangsat, kau meremehkanku?"

Sebentar lagi bulan Oktober datang, itu artinya kenaikan kelas mereka ke kelas tiga juga ulang tahun Jimin yang di depan mata. Awalnya Taehyung bertanya apa saja yang diinginkan Jimin dan Jimin bilang oke dengan apa saja asalkan itu dari Taehyung—yang kemudian mendapat tonjokkan pelan dari Taehyung yang geli akan ke _-cheesy-_ an Jimin—ia akan menerimanya. Lalu Jimin juga bertanya apa yang Taehyung ingin dan ia ingin tiga, dan yang pertama adalah ajari Taehyung agar lulus ujian masuk universitas.

Jimin benar-benar tertawa sampai hampir terjungkir balik dari kursinya dan mencium lantai. Taehyung tak pernah mau belajar, tak pernah masuk kelas, _ogah_ saat bulan-bulan lalu diajak belajar oleh Jimin. Tapi sekarang brandal itu minta dijari. Apakah Taehyung terbentur trotoar atau apa sebelum mereka bertemu?

"Okay Tae, aku akan mengajarimu, sumpah. Tapi _heh_ , kau yang tak pernah mau menyentuh buku kenapa tiba-tiba mau belajar begini astaga?" Jimin menyesap kopinya, berharap tawanya akan reda lalu Taehyung berhenti menatapnya dengan _ngambek_ yang lucu.

Mereka sedang ada di kafe tempat Taehyung bekerja paruh waktu. Jimin menyempatkan datang karena Taehyung bilang ia akan bekerja sedikit lebih lama hari ini. ini pukul sebelas malam dan kafe seharusnya sudah tutup satu jam yang lalu. Pemilik kafe bilang ingin mencoba membuka kafe lebih lama dan Taehyung bilang ia setuju-setuju saja. Jadi di sinilah Taehyung di temani oleh Jimin duduk di kafe menunggu ada pelanggan yang datang.

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak punya keluarga lagi?" Jimin mengangguk paham, Taehyung benar-benar sebatang kara dan paman atau bibinya benar-benar tak mau mengurusnya, dan kakek-neneknya sudah tiada, "Ingat saat kemarin aku bilang aku menemui _Ahjussi_?" Jimin mengangguk sekali lagi saat Taehyung dengan _cheesy-_ nya minta izin padanya untuk mengunjungi _Ahjussi_ , "Kami bertemu dan aku tak sadar dia sudah begitu tua. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang merawatku, secara tak sadar membesarkanku dan memberikanku banyak hal. Aku... ingin membuatnya bangga. Ingin dia hadir di acara kelulusanku, Jim."

Hati Jimin seolah mencelos dan jatuh ke dasar perutnya. Perkataan Taehyung benar adanya, Taehyung tak punya _siapa pun_ untuk ia buat bangga, tak tahu untuk siapa hasil nanti ia bekerja atau prestasinya. Sepertinya, Jimin juga merasa begitu. Ia merasa tak _berhak_ membuat bangga ayah jahanamnya dan ia tak tahu harus membuat bangga siapa.

"Oke, oke. Alasan diterima." Jimin tersenyum kecil, "Aku akan membuatmu masuk ke _Seoul University_ , mau jurusan apa? Kedokteran?"

Taehyung mendecih sebal mendengarnya, "Tak usah muluk-muluk Jim astaga, aku juga tak yakin bisa jadi dokter yang benar."

Jimin dapat membayangkan bagaimana berantakannya Taehyung jika nanti ia jadi dokter, mungkin gunting dan perban akan tertinggal di dalam tubuh pasiennya atau Taehyung akan memulai operasi tanpa obat bius. "Kalau begitu, tentukan dulu jurusan yang kau mau. Ada beberapa aspek berbeda yang menonjol di setiap jurusan, jadi kau tidak perlu belajar semuanya. Hanya beberapa saja yang perlu dipelajari, tidak perlu semua."

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk paham, ia berdengung sebentar sebelum menepuk tangannya cukup keras, "Akan kupikir nanti, hehehe."

Jimin mendecih sebal saat ia kira Taehyung sudah menemukannya namun bocah itu malah bilang akan memikirkannya. "Terserah. Tapi kalau bisa secepatnya, okay?"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk semangat, seolah baru saja menemukan semangat hidupnya kembali setelah sekian lama terkubur di dalam lubang. Jimin hanya ikut bahagia, senang dengan Taehyung kini tidak seawut-awutan dulu. Senang jika nanti Taehyung berhasil dan mereka akan tetap bersama.

"Oh Jim, permintaanku masih dua lagi." Taehyung melihat ke arah pintu berkali-kali, mencoba mengecek apakah pelanggan ada yang datang namun tidak apa-apa di sana.

"Ya sebutkan apalagi, kau ini banyak maunya sekali astaga." Jimin menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, bersandar nyaman pada kursi berbahan kayu itu dan menunggu Taehyung untuk menyebutkan permintaannya.

Taehyung tak pernah meminta apa-apa darinya selain traktir makan siang atau traktir minum _soju_ , itu pun Taehyung sengaja saat melihat Jimin sedang penat dan banyak pikiran. Dan selebihnya, Taehyung tak pernah meminta lebih. Bahkan saat Jimin bilang untuk Taehyung tinggal di apartemennya saja daripada apartemen Taehyung yang sempit itu, ia selalu menolak.

"Aku ingin hadiah darimu, barang apa pun aku akan menerimanya." Jimin hendak memrotes namun Taehyung dengan cepat mengangkat jari telunjuknya di hadapan wajah Jimin. "Aku ingin itu uangmu sendiri, hasil jerih payahmu. Bukan uang si Pak Tua itu, Jim."

Jimin mengangkat alisnya bingung, lalu Taehyung mengenggam tangannya lembut dan mengusap kulitnya pelan, "Jika kau ingin _lepas_ darinya, kau harus bisa hidup tanpanya. Aku ingin kau bisa hidup tanpa bergantung darinya, mandiri dengan uangmu sendiri dan bukan uang darinya. Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia tanpa bantuannya Jim, aku ingin itu saja."

"Woah, Taehyung _ie_ , ada apa astaga? Ini seperti kau akan mati besok astaga jangan menakutiku seperti itu."

Taehyung tertawa lepas, ia menemukan raut khawatir Jimin yang benar-benar lucu dan menggemaskan. "Tidak _damn_ , aku masih mau wisuda dengan menggunakan toga dan melempar topi, ingin tinggal di apartemen mewah dan punya mobil _sport_ sepertimu astaga. Aku tak akan mati, okay?"

Jimin memutar matanya malas, "Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba begini padaku aku takut, kembalikan Kim Taehyungku yang tak pernah bicara halus padaku!"

Taehyung lagi-lagi tertawa melihat Jimin yang merajuk seolah mainannya yang ia sayang sudah diambil dan ia menginginkannya kembali. Kini kedua tangan Taehyung yang lebar itu menyelimuti tangan Jimin, mengenggamnya seolah akan hilang terhembus angin jika Taehyung melepasnya satu detik saja.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu Jimin, aku takut." Taehyung memandangi tangan Jimin yang ia genggam dengan tatapan sendu yang menyedihkan. "Melihatmu waktu itu datang padaku dengan babak belur dan bilang kau sempat koma, aku benar-benar takut untuk kehilanganmu Jimin. Aku ingin kau pergi saja dari rumah, hidup bersamaku atau apa pun. Yang terpenting jauh-jauh dari si Pak Tua itu dan kau tak akan menderita lagi. Aku tak mau melihatmu resah hanya karena takut ayahmu memukulimu, aku tak mau melihatmu resah hanya karena nilaimu yang turun satu koma lima. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu."

Rasanya Jimin ingin memukul Taehyung karena mengubah hawa keberadaan di sini menjadi sangat melankoli dan dramatis, sampai membuat mata Jimin berair dan ingin menangis. Ia tak pernah mendapat perhatian lebih selain dari ibunya, dan kini Taehyung memberikannya dengan sepenuh hati; seolah memberi hidupnya agar Jimin bisa bernapas dengan lancar.

Perkataan Taehyung sangat polos dan inosen, benar-benar dari lubuk hati seseorang yang menganggapmu bahagia dalam hidupnya. Jimin tak pernah merasa hidupnya berharga, tak pernah merasa bahwa ia diinginkan di dunia. Namun saat Taehyung bilang demikian, Jimin berubah pikiran. Setidaknya ada satu yang masih menginginkan Jimin hidup bahagia di dalam peluk lengkung senyuman.

"Aku juga Taehyung, aku tak mau kehilanganmu. Aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi yang bisa kupercaya selain kau. Aku tak tahu akan bagaimana hidupku saat ini jika tahun lalu aku tidak bertemu denganmu, Tae, mungkin aku sudah jadi boneka hidup si Pak Tua itu?"

"Kau juga sekarang masih, bangsat, kau masih disetir olehnya," Taehyung tertawa saat Jimin menampakkan wajah sebalnya, "ayolah, ikut kerja _part time_ bersamaku atau kerja lainnya. Itu mudah sekali."

"Aku juga dari dulu ingin mencobanya... tapi tak diizinkan." Jimin mengangkat bahunya culas saat Taehyung bertanya kenapa ia tak diizinkan untuk kerja paruh waktu. "Dia bilang itu akan menyita waktu belajarku, dan uang untukku sudah cukup katanya. Kerja paruh waktu hanya membuang-buang waktu."

Taehyung berdecak malas. Pemikiran orang kaya memang selalu aneh. Maksudnya, Jimin bisa bekerja paruh waktu untuk bahan belajar bekerja di masa depan. Taehyung sebenarnya beberapa kali iri dengan kehidupan Jimin yang serba ada dan mewah, keluarga yang masih lengkap—minus ibu kandung, setidaknya dia masih punya ibu tiri—dan terkenal. Tapi setelah tahu Jimin menderita dan sangat terkekang, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk iri. Dan niat untuk mengeluarkan Jimin lah yang selalu muncul.

"Tapi aku akan mencobanya, doakan saja aku tak ketahuan."

Taehyung menjulurkn tangannya dan mendapat sambutan _highfive_ yang keras dari Jimin, berjabat sebentar sebelum saling menubruk tinju mereka. "Aku menunggu hadiah darimu."

"Aku juga, sangat menunggunya."

.

.

Jimin menarik napasnya panjang berkali-kali, menghembusnya dengan resah lalu berkali-kali pula berbalik dan hendak pulang. Ia berada di depan pintu rumahnya sendiri. Ia pintu rumahnya sendiri, rumah tempat ayah dan ibunya tinggal maksudnya. Ia memutuskan untuk datang. Jika ia tak dapat izin dari sang ayah untuk kerja paruh waktu, mungkin ibunya bisa?

Jimin tak pernah benar-benar bicara pada ibu tirinya, sudah terlanjur benci semenjak ibunya pergi dari rumah dan perempuan itu sudah langsung dinikahi oleh ayahnya. Ia selalu berspekulasi bahwa ibu tirinya yang menyebabkan perceraian sepihak orangtuanya. Tapi, pamannya bilang bahwa saat koma kemarin, ibu tirinyalah yang selalu ada di sampingnya dan menemaninya.

Hati jimin sedikit tergerak untuk _berdamai_ dengannya, melupakan fakta dia penyebab perceraian meski itu bukan benar adanya fakta atau bukan.

Berkali-kali Jimin menarik tangannya dan berbalik badan, lalu ia kembali mengumpulkan niat dan mencoba untuk setidaknya menyentuh pintu kayu yang ada di hadapannya.

Dan berhasil. Setelah tarikan napas banyak dan tangannya yang tiba-tiba berkeringat banyak sekali, ia berhasil mengetuk pintu besar di hadapannya sebanyak dua kali. Hanya dua kali tapi itu cukup untuk membuat jantungnya berdebar.

Ia sudah meminta tolong pada Taehyung, meminta saran bagaimana ia harus berbicara pada ibunya. Tapi si bangsat itu, tak pernah sekali saja memberi saran dengan baik. ia malah mengalihkan topik dan bertanya apakah ibu tiri Jimin cantik atau tidak. Bedebah sialan.

"Jimin?"

Bam, pintu terbuka dan ibunya lah yang langsung menyapanya. Jimin hampir mati kikuk namun ia memaksakan sebuah ulasan senyum yang canggung.

"Ibu, a-apa kabar?"

.

Jimin duduk di sebuah kursi berbahan rotan di taman belakang rumahnya. Di hadapannya ada sebuah kolam ikan yang cukup besar dengan ornamen air terjun buatan di dindingnya. Ada puluhan ikan koi berenang dengan warna cantik saling berkejaran. Suara air di kolam sangat senada dengan cuaca siang hari ini yang sangat bagus.

Ibunya kembali dengan membawa dua cangkir teh hangat yang asapnya masih menguar, lalu menaruhnya di meja di hadapannya. Ibunya duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengannya, tersenyum lembut sekali hampir sehangat sinar mentari.

"Tidak sekolah?" Ibunya tiba-tiba bertanya saat sedari tadi hanya ada suara desau angin dan cucuran air dari kolam, ia terperenjat kecil dan menatap ibunya langsung. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberi tahu ayahmu."

"Bolos?"

Sang ibu tertawa. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berbicara berdua, karena sisanya Jimin menolak bahkan hanya untuk bertatap muka. Suasana canggung sangat terasa akibatnya, Jimin hanya bisa ikut tertawa canggung saat ibunya tertawa.

"Ada apa ke sini Jimin- _ah_? Tumben sekali," Ibunya bertanya, kemudian menyesap teh hangat di hadapannya perlahan, memejam mata menikmati aroma teh dan gula yang manis menyapa lidahnya.

Jimin menggigit bibirnya, tak tahu harus bicara apa. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah tidak berperilaku pada ibu tirinya meski sebenarnya ia sangat baik, berkebalikan dengan _image_ ibu tiri dalam drama picisan atau pun film Cinderella.

"A-aku," Jimin menelan ludahnya kasar, "jangan beritahu Ayah, ya?"

Ibunya tertawa kembali, "Tentu, aku tak akan memberi tahunya."

Jimin menghembus napasnya, membuang seluruh _grogi_ dan _nervous_ yang melanda sedari tadi. Ia biasanya tak pernah seperti ini, gugup di hadapan orang lain adalah bukan gayanya. Tapi entah kenapa untuk sekarang... beda cerita.

"Aku ingin minta maaf," Jimin menatap jari-jarinya di atas meja, tak berani untuk menatap sang ibu, "aku membencimu tanpa alasan, aku benar-benar ingin minta maaf. Mengetahui bahwa kau sangat pengertian padaku, itu membuatku semakin bersalah. Aku benar-benar ingin minta maaf."

Tidak ada respon, Jimin dengan takut mendongak kepalanya dan mendapati ibunya menangis. Matanya membelalak kaget dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. "A-apakah aku salah bicara? Astaga, maafkan aku—"

"Tidak Jimin, tidak, astaga," perempuan paruh baya itu dengan cepat menghapus air mata yang mengalir, "aku bahagia, sangat bahagia."

Sentuhan hangat terasa saat ibunya menggenggam salah satu tangannya dengan kedua tangannya, mengelusnya lembut dan sedikit bergetar, "Aku mengerti sekali kenapa kau tak bisa menerimaku dulu. Aku merasa sangat bersalah menerima lamaran dari ayahmu setelah mengetahui kabar ibumu, bahkan ibumu meninggal di hari pernikahanku. Aku benar-benar bersalah, dan aku patas mendapat penolakan darimu."

"Aku berusaha untuk membuatmu untuk mengakuiku, tapi semakin aku berusaha semakin aku merasa bersalah. Aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu Jimin, hatimu pasti sakit sekali." Ibunya kembali meneteskan air mata, terisak ringan dan masih mengelusi tangan Jimin dengan lembut. "Tapi melihatmu minta maaf padaku, aku juga merasa bersalah karena kau tidak berhak untuk minta maaf. Kau tidak salah sama sekali, aku yang salah karena tak bisa melihat kondisi. Tapi aku juga bahagia karena akhirnya kau mau menemuiku, berbicara padaku, aku sangat bahagia."

Hati Jimin mencelos, ibu tirinya juga punya beban dan perasaan bersalah saat menjadi ibunya. Ia memang egois, hanya ingin semua yang ia inginkan saja, tak ingin menerima keadaan yang baru. Tapi jujur dulu sangat menyakitkan, kehilangan ibu kandung saat ayahnya menikah dengan perempuan baru. Itu benar-benar sakit tatkala Jimin mengingatnya.

"Maafkan aku," Jimin bergumam kecil, "aku seharusnya tidak egois."

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan minta maaf lagi ya? Kau membuat rasa bersalahku bertambah dan bahagiaku berkurang," Ibunya terkekeh, dan Jimin juga.

"Aku selalu menolak fakta bahwa kau ibuku, aku masih sangat... merindukan ibu kandungku." Jimin mengingat wajah mendiang ibu kandungnya dan tersenyum, "Sangat merindukannya."

"Kau pasti sangat merindukannya, aku sangat mengerti hal itu." Perempuan di hadapannya semakin erat mengenggam tangannya, seolah Jimin akan hilang jika ia melepas genggamannya.

Mereka lalu mulai berbicara pada topik awal yang Jimin rencanakan, berpisah dari topik melankoli yang membuat Jimin semakin rindu kepada ibu kandungnya yang mungkin sekarang sudah nyaman tertidur di surga.

.

.

"Bagaimana, _bro_?"

Jimin mendatangi Taehyung di apartemen kecilnya, mendapati Taehyung sedang mengobrak-abrik apartemennya dan mencari buku sejak kelas satu yang ia simpan entah di mana. Jimin dan Taehyung sepakat membolos hari ini, padahal awalnya hanya Jimin yang ingin membolos tapi Taehyung berakhir ikut-ikutan dan bilang ingin mencari buku di apartemennya.

"Seratus persen sukses," kata Jimin, membantu memunguti beberapa buku yang berserakan di lantai yang sekiranya nanti berguna untuk proses belajar mereka, "ia bilang jika ayah bertanya apa yang akan aku lakukan, ibu akan bilang aku mengambil les di luar sekolah."

"Woah," Taehyung membuka salah satu laci di kolong meja belajarnya, dan memekik saat bertemu dengan buku matematika saat ia kelas satu, yang tentu saja masih suci dan bersih tanpa coretan apa pun, "kau sudah akrab dengannya rupanya, selamat."

"Ya, begitulah. Ternyata dia baik sekali."

Taehyung dan Jimin menumpuk buku yang dibutuhkan di atas meja belajar Taehyung, mungkin ada sekitar sepuluh buku mata pelajaran dari matematika sampai dengan sejarah Korea. Kebanyakan bukunya masih terihat baru karena pasalnya Taehyung sama sekali tak pernah menyentuhnya. Sekali dapat dari sekolah,langsung ia simpan entah di mana.

"Kau _sih_ dulu, egois sekali," ungkap Taehyung sambil duduk di kasurnya, "sudah kubilang kan, tidak semua ibu tiri itu jahat."

"Yang bilang jahat siapa _sih_?" Jimin mengikuti langkah Taehyung untuk duduk di kasur yang sudah tak terlalu empuk itu, " _Timing_ -nya tidak pas bodoh, dia datang saat ibuku meninggal. Mana mungkin aku bisa langsung menerimanya?"

"Ya, ya, aku akan mencoba mengerti hal itu."

Keduanya menghempaskan tubuh merea berbarengan ke atas kasur, entah sengaja atau tak sengaja tapi mereka mendarat di waktu yang sama. Mereka menggunakan tangan sebagai bantalan, menatap langit-langit apartemen Taehyung yang sudah tidak putih, ada banyak noda kecoklatan di ujung-ujungnya dan bercak tanda lembap.

"Kau sudah tahu mau _part time_ apa?" tanya Taehyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit kamarnya.

"Ada beberapa pilihan," Jimin bergumam pelan, "Pertama, ikut bekerja di cafe bosmu. Kedua, menjadi pengajar tari di sekolah tari pamanku. Letaknya tak jauh dari sekolah, jadi mungkin hmm... lumayan?"

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk paham. Jimin benar-benar tak main-main saat ia bilang menguasai berbagai genre tarian. Awalnya Taehyung anggap Jimin hanya ingin pamer tapi setelah mengintip kelas seni dan melihat Jimin menari, Taehyung membuang spekulasinya. Tarian Jimin benar-benar indah, penuh perasaan pada setiap geraknya bahkan dalam setiap ritme napasnya.

"Ah, aku juga sudah tahu jurusan apa yang akan kuambil," Taehyung kini menoleh ke arah Jimin, dan mendapati Jimin juga sudah menoleh ke arahnya, "Arsitek?"

"Arsitek?"

Taehyung seolah bertanya pada Jimin apakah pilihannya oke dan Jimin malah berbalik tanya kenapa ia memilih arsitek.

"Ya, entahlah, itu keren?" Taehyung mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Dan mungkin kemampuan menggambarku bisa dimanfaatkan."

" _Well_ , jika itu maumu," Jimin bangun dari tidurnya, menatap Taehyung dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan, "bersiaplah berperang dengan matematika dan fisika, sayang."

.

.

"Hah?"

Jimin mengerang frustasi, hampir menghempaskan meja di antara mereka andai saja mereka sedang tidak berada di kafe tempat Taehyung bekerja. _Shift_ Taehyung selesai lima belas menit yang lalu dan Taehyung meminta Jimin untuk datang dan memulai acara belajar mereka. Dan ini baru pembahasan pertama tapi Jimin sudah sangat ingin menyerah.

"Logaritma lima ditambah logaritma dua lima dengan basis yang sama, sama dengan logaritma lima dikali dua lima, sama dengan logaritma seratus dua puluh lima, paham?"

Jimin menjelaskan pelan sekali sembari menuliskannya dengan rapi dan serinci mungkin di atas buku yang Jimin bawa sendiri,dan membiarkan Taehyung nanti menyalinnya tanpa melihat ke bukunya. Menurut Jimin itu metode paling baik karena membiarkan Taehyung mengingat apa yang diajarkan Jimin tadi.

"Ah, itu sifatnya?" Taehyung bertanya dengan semangat, "Ah, karena ini basis lima, logaritma dari seratus dua puluh lima hmm... berapa?"

"Lima pangkat berapa yang hasilnya seratus dua puluh lima sayangku,"

"Ah, tiga?"

"Betul sekali, ulang pekerjaannya."

Taehyung dengan patuh mengulang hitungan yang mereka kerjakan. Meski hanya logaritma dasar, tapi nampaknya Taehyung tak pernah benar-benar belajar sejak kelas satu. Ini pelajaran kelas satu, awal kelas satu tapi Taehyung tampak kesulitan.

"Ya Park Jimin, sepertinya aku tidak cocok dengan matematika, apakah aku harus berganti jurusan kuliah?" kata Taehyung setelah selesai menghitung ulang soal logaritma yang mereka bahas.

"Semua jurusan butuh matematika, ya walaupun golongan sosial tidak terlalu tapi dalam ujiannya mereka tetap memasukkan matematika." Jimin menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, sesekali tersenyum saat pelanggan melewati mereka dan menyapa dirinya dan Taehyung. Taehyung semakin terkenal di kafe ini dan Jimin juga. Entah _feeling_ Jimin yang narsis atau bukan tapi pelanggan di kafe ini semakin bertambah sejak Taehyung bekerja

"Ya, sumpah, kepalaku pening sekali, haruskah kita istirahat dulu sebelum lanjut?"

"Ini baru satu soal bangsat, _just one fucking maths problem_ ,"

"Satu soal saja membuat kepalaku sakit, apakah tiga puluh soal akan membuatku mati Jimin- _ah_?" tanya Taehyung panik, "Wah, aku salut padamu yang sanggup belajar matematika selama dua tahun ini."

"Aku jadi bertanya-tanya bagaimana caramu naik kelas astaga," Jimin melipat kedua tangannya, menatap Taehyung sampai matanya menyipit kecil.

"Klasik saja, _nyontek_." Taehyung melebarkan tangannya seolah bangga apa yang ia lakukan tahun lalu saat ujian kenaikan kelas, "Aku oke dengan pelajaran lain dan bisa mengikuti, tapi untuk matematika, _hell no_."

"Dan kau akan _nyontek_ lagi tahun ini?" Taehyung mengangguk semangat, menepuk dadanya dua kali seolah itu adalah kebanggaannya selama ini. "Buang jauh-jauh cita-citamu jadi arsitek bangsat, mereka _freak_ matematika. Jangan pilih jurusan yang ada matematikanya."

"Haruskah aku bertapa di dalam gua untuk menentukan jurusan yang aku inginkan?" Jimin mengangkat kedua bahunya tak mau tahu karena itu urusan Taehyung, "Yang penting _man_ , ayolah kita istirahat dulu, aku lelah beres sekolah dan bekerja, kita benar-benar butuh istirahat."

"Ya istirahat saja sana sendiri, aku mau mencari bahan soal lagi."

"Kau ini," Taehyung menutup buku yang terbuka di hadapan Jimin dan merapikannya,"ayolah istirahat denganku, mungkin satu dua ciuman denganku? Ah atau mau menggunakan kamar mandi _staff_ atau ruang ganti?"

Taehyung mengelus pipi Jimin pelan, memainkan jemarinya yang panjang di pipi milik Jimin dan turun ke rahang serta lehernya. Taehyung seolah tak peduli ini di tengah-tengah kafe dan banyak pelanggannya yang menyaksikan.

"Kau bisa dipecat bosmu, sayang, apa kau begitu _horny_ -nya setiap melihatku hmm?" Jimin mengenggam tangan Taehyung di pipinya, menurunkannya dan menaruhnya di atas meja lalu mengelusnya pelan dan teratur. "Kau ingin aku menciummu _and make you begging me to fuck you in that tiny restroom? How dirty,_ "

"Ya ampun, sangat ingin astaga," Taehyung mendesis sedikit, Jimin sangat ahli menggunakan mulutnya untuk merangsang Taehyung bahkan hanya dengan suaranya, "aku ingin _staff_ lain mendengar kita, mendengar betapa berisiknya aku karenamu. Ingin kau menghancurkanku. Bagaimana?"

"Hmm boleh," Jimin tersenyum manis, "Lima soal untuk ciuman, sepuluh soal untuk _blowjob_ , dan dua puluh soal tuntas _i'll fuck you rightaway_ , bagaimana?"

Jimin tertawa puas sementara Taehyung mengubah mukanya yang tadi antusias menjadi datar dan malas. Sungguh, perubahan drastis wajah Taehyung adalah hal yang paling lucu untuk hari ini.

"Bangsat, tidak jadi."

"Ayolah, tak kasian pada hasratmu yang sudah naik hanya karena _dirty talks_ -ku? Hmm? Tak jadi ingin membuat _staff_ mendobrak pintu kamar mandi dan melihatmu tengah memberiku _blowjob_?"

Taehyung mencebik kesal, sementara Jimin tertawa penuh kemenangan dan kembali membuka bukunya, menyodorkan pensil dan buku catatan Taehyung ke arah sahabatnya itu yang wajahnya makin tak bersahabat.

"Kuberi tambahan, tiga puluh soal beres aku akan mengikatmu di ranjangku dan aku akan membuatmu berteriak sampai suaramu habis sampai besok pagi, bagaimana?"

"Berisik," Taehyung mengambil pensil yang ada di genggaman Jimin dengan kasar dan menyalin beberapa soal di buku paket miliknya untuk dikerjakan, sementara Jimin terkikik puas sambil mengusap rambut Taehyung sambil berkata _'yes that's my good boy'_ yang membuat Taehyung ingin melempar buku di tangannya, "jika bukan karena tawaran menggiurkanmu itu aku tak akan mengerjakan soal-soal ini bangsat."

"Hmm, sepertinya ini metode yang benar untuk mengajarkan Kim Taehyung matematika, mungkin sebulan kedepan seperti ini kau lancar logaritma dan trigonometri."

"Ya aku lancar matematika sekaligus tidak lancar berjalan, bedebah," Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya bingung mendapati soal keempatnya yang sudah mulai sulit, "lima puluh soal aku yang akan memasang rantai di lehermu dan aku yang akan membuatmu mendesahkan namaku sampai pagi, _deal_?"

"Apa pun demi kau sobat," Jimin meminum kopi yang tadi Taehyung bawa untuk mereka berdua dan memandangi Taehyung yang sepertinya tengah bekerja keras menggunakan otaknya yang lama tak terpakai.

"Bangsat ini baru soal ke empat dan kenapa sesulit ini astaga?!" Taehyung menggebrak pelan meja.

Jimin tertawa kembali, "Sepertinya kau tidak akan sampai di lima puluh. Ayolah dua puluh saja, jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi."

"Bajingan sinting," Taehyung menggeram kembali mendapati ia benar-benar terhenti di nomor empat, "bantu aku sialan kau bilang ingin mengajarkanku?!"

"Oke-oke, faktorisasi kan dulu lalu coret persamaan yang sama,"

" _Fuck maths_ ,"

.

.

.

 **-to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's notes:**

Hai! Maaf ya agak pendek, aku belakangan ini kena writer blocks dan _yeah_ , _stuck_ di bagian ini jadi mungkin aku bikin 3k aja daripada makin banyak isinya makin ngawur :")))

Tadinya aku mau bikin chapter ini _fluff_ tapi sepertinya kurang wkwkwk rencana chapter depan juga bakal aku bikin _fluff_ jadi tunggu ya!

Last, jangan lupa _review, fav, dan follow!_

 _I sincerely thank you for you guys because this story is get a lot of positive response, thankyou! :')_

[Overflakkie, 2017]


End file.
